Maria Maria
by sCHEm
Summary: James and Lily hates each other with passion. But could their friend, who is secretly a seer, change their feelings toward each other after having visions about them? TOTAL L/J LOVE HATE! Something's going on between J-L!!
1. Maria White

Chapter I + Maria White  
  
  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Lily Evans groaned. She was lounged in the common room, reading a book.  
  
"Ahhh… Lily Evans reading a sappy love novel?" James Potter cried, plopping into the seat next to her. Lily rolled her emerald green eyes and continued reading.  
  
"And he inched closer to her, she could practically feel his breath on her face…" James continued dramatically, eyeing Lily with his warm chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Shut up Potter, tell me what you are doing here before I hit you with this hardback!" Lily said.  
  
"Just wanted to know the Charms homework." James said, running his hand over his already messy black hair. Lily sighed and looked at him weirdly.  
  
"First, you're hair is already messy, no need to mess it more up. Second, there are no Charms homework…" Lily said, shaking her auburn red hair. "But there IS Transfiguration homework."  
  
"Oh, then… help me with that." James nodded.  
  
"You dingbat! I suck in Transfiguration! YOU should be helping me!" Lily cried.  
  
"Oh right, then I will. So what do you want me to help you with again?"  
  
***  
  
  
  
"James, Grandma wants you to be home this Christmas." Alison Johnson said, waving the apple in her hand. Alison Johnson was James Potter's cousin from his mother's side. She was tall, with straight black hair and dark blue streaks. She had dark brown eyes and had broad shoulders, as she was seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team along with her cousin James who was a superb chaser.  
  
"What? Oh, okay." James said absent-mindedly.  
  
"THERE! FINISHED!" Lily said happily. James looked at her and smiled.  
  
"James, did you hear what I said?" Alison sighed. James didn't answer.  
  
"He's in Lily-land again." Alison muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" Lily snapped. Alison grinned and bit into her apple.  
  
"Did you? Well, you do know its true, right Lily?"  
  
"It's not true. We hate each other. Right Potter?"  
  
"Huh?" James said, snapping out of his trance. "Uh, yeah?"  
  
"See Allie?" Lily said with triumph.  
  
"Where are Sirius and Remus and Peter?" Alison asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Don't know." James answered.  
  
"You seem a bit oblivious, oh dear cousin." Alison snickered.  
  
"Oh, really?" James said. "Hey where are the others?"  
  
"She just asked that, Potter." Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
As if right on cue, in stumbled Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Why hello, if it isn't the lovebirds and Mrs. Lupin." Sirius snickered. Alison swatted him on the head. Sirius was a tall and burly, with black hair and dark eyed 6th year. He played beater on the Gryffindor team. Most girls categorize him as "Tall, Dark, and Dangerously SEXY."  
  
"Love birds? You talking bout me and HIM?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, who else do you think?" Remus said, squeezing Alison's hand. "Alison's mine." Remus Lupin was Alison's steady boyfriend, he had sandy blonde hair and very unique eyes.  
  
"How many times do I have to say … WE HATE EACH OTHER."  
  
"Are you sure, cause, I don't believe Jamsie does." Sirius said.  
  
"Shut up Sirius. WE HATE EACH OTHER." James said.  
  
"Hate turns into love, most of the time." Sirius chirped.  
  
"Shut up Sirius, you sound so annoying." Lily sighed.  
  
"Guys, I'm serious!" Sirius said.  
  
"Of course you are." Alison said. "You are Sirius Orion Black."  
  
Just then 2 people were heard walking into the common room. One was tall, with a stern face and dark brown hair with silver streaks tied up into a bun, and the other was average height, with wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes, dragging a trunk. Remus stated that the second stranger looked a quite familiar.  
  
"Miss Evans, Mister Potter." The tall one said.  
  
"Good Evening Professor McGonagall." James and Lily chorused.  
  
"This is Maria White, she has just transferred houses." Professor McGonagall explained. "She will be in your year, so you two, being prefects, should take care of her."  
  
"Yes Professor." James and Lily chorused once again, wearing their most angelic faces, making the others snicker.  
  
"Very Well. Miss White, I shall leave you with Potter and Evans and their friends. Good Evening." With that McGonagall left them, with Maria standing awkwardly in the middle of the common room, holding her trunk.  
  
"HI! I'm Lily Evans!" Lily said, holding out her hand. Maria looked at her unexpectedly, and shook her hand. "Maria White. I know you. And the others. James Potter, Sirius Black, Alison Johnson, Remus Lupin right?"  
  
"And Peter Pettigrew." James said, pointing out Peter who was rather cowering at the corner.  
  
"Yeah… Hello." Maria said.  
  
"Oh, I remember! We used to have Potions with you, if I'm correct?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, true. With the Slytherins." Maria said, managing a smile.  
  
"So you used to be in Slytherin? I didn't know you could transfer houses! If I knew we can, I would've transferred to Ravenclaw! I can't stand these two bickering!" Alison said.  
  
Everyone but James and Lily laughed.  
  
"So… do you want to move your trunk?" Lily asked. Maria smiled widely and nodded.  
  
"BOYS!" Lily called. "Your jobs!"  
  
"Awe… Lils!" They whined. Lily smirked. "I can take points off you if you don't hurry."  
  
"Well, I can too." James said. "And I will."  
  
"Hah, I'll see you doing that." Lily said, not remembering he was a prefect also.  
  
"Uh, Lils… he's a prefect too, if you don't remember." Remus pointed out.  
  
"Oh! Right. I forgot, I mean, he's got a brain the size of a pea." Lily said, grinning.  
  
"Before you talk back to me, I demand you to take Maria's trunk upstairs."  
  
James muttered some words under his breath and Lily watched him drag Maria's trunk up the stairs.  
  
"As you can see, Our dearest James and Lily, secretly love each other, but are to shy to admit it." Sirius explained.  
  
"BI ZUI, SIRIUS!" Lily cried. The others looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Oh, means Shut up in Chinese. William Chang taught me."  
  
"Ah, and what else did Chang 'teach' you?" James smirked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Ugh Potter! Shut up! Weren't you supposed to be taking Maria's trunk?" Lily cried, narrowing her eyes in a deadly glare.  
  
Supposedly Alison and Remus knew Maria felt a bit awkward, as they began to chat with her.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to them. They're both great people, just a bit thick to realize how cool the other is…" Alison smiled. "James is my cousin, by the way."  
  
"I've seen them fight tons of times in the halls…" Maria grinned. "At first I thought they are going out."  
  
"Well, when they fight they sure act like a married couple." Remus said, shaking his head.  
  
"So, what brings you to Gryffindor?" Alison asked.  
  
Maria's pretty face darkened, as she remembered the previous events that have been happening in her life. Alison saw her expression, and almost hit herself for asking.  
  
"So! Do you like quidditch, Maria?" Remus asked, breaking the awkward silence. Alison glanced thankfully to her boyfriend, who returned a smile.  
  
***  
  
"Funny we don't have Potions with the Slytherins this year." James said as he read his 6th year time table. "We've had that class with the Slytherins for 5 years- heck, I don't think we have any classes with the Slytherins!"  
  
"Well, Praise the lord!" Sirius grinned. "I say, a toast! To a whole year without being one class with the slimiest creatures!" He said, raising his goblet of juice. The others, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Alison- laughed and raised their goblets.  
  
"Though it would be a bit boring, it's fun playing pranks at them in class." Remus shrugged. The other boys (except Peter) nodded glumly.  
  
"Oh well, you guys can play pranks at them in the great hall or hallways! That way, the whole SCHOOL will be able to see it!" Alison said. The idea of public humiliation seemed to cheer up the Marauders.  
  
"See? This is why I love her so much." Remus grinned.  
  
"Oh boy. This is gonna be a long year." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Potter, did you know the teachers were thinking of taking your prefect badge?"  
  
"Too bad… I was getting kind of fond of polishing it." James smirked.  
  
"Hey, how come Maria hasn't come down yet?" Sirius asked suddenly, ignoring the glares James and Lily were exchanging.  
  
"She might be late…" Alison remarked. "We don't have much time- we must go to the Greenhouse now!" Alison said, standing up. The others stood up reluctantly and left.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey Maria, why were you so late today?" Lily asked later that day. Maria simply gave them a smile and answered, "The headmaster wanted to see me."  
  
"Ah." The others nodded. Maria smiled again and Remus thought that smile of hers made her look more familiar.  
  
'As if I've seen her before, or been friends with her.' Remus thought. 'Who… Ugh! I don't know. I should be thinking about the full moon next Thursday."  
  
"So Maria, how does it feel to be a Gryffindor?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, quite nice, actually. People don't treat you as cold." Maria answered.  
  
"True." James said. "But, SOME people still just act cold, even with her or erm, his fellow gryffindor!" he said, shooting daggers at Lily.  
  
"Why do you care if I act cold or not? I thought I was 'Sub-zero Evans' or what was that term of words you used…? Ah! 'Stuck up Ice Queen with a pole up her bum.'" Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway I'm only cold to the people I don't like."  
  
"You don't like me? Well girl, you're pretty abnormal to not like the lovable James Edward Potter!"  
  
"Y'know, I Think I'm getting used to their bickering." Maria smiled. The others, excluding James and Lily, laughed.  
  
*** 


	2. Caught

Chapter II + Caught  
  
  
  
Maria White was tossing and turning in her sleep.  
  
She kept on having dreams about some Gryffindor Heir and a flash of green. And this weird scar on somebody's forehead. And lots of men in dark robes. And a baby.  
  
AHHH.  
  
Maria woke up again, feeling sweat down her chest. She looked at her bed covers wearily before slowly getting out of her bed.  
  
Must See Dumbledore. Now.  
  
"Oh Lord…" Maria whispered, smacking her forehead. The dreams made her a bit dizzy. But eventually she managed to slip on her school robes over her pajamas.  
  
Slowly creeping out of her dorm room, Maria tiptoed silently down the stairs and out of the common room. She turned right and walked slowly to Dumbledore's office/room. Her dizzy head and wobbly legs made her trip a few times.  
  
"Miaow…" A sound of a cat purred. "Oh, It's Mrs. Norris…" Maria thought. Mrs. Norris will find her sneaking out, late at night, and she will be receiving detention for it.  
  
"Oh well, I could tell Flich I was going to Dumbledore's office." Maria thought. She casually continued to walk, avoiding her woozy head and shaky feet. The sound of a cat purring loudly echoed in the hallways. Maria didn't mind, she loves cats. She has a black cat named Artemis at home.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here?"  
  
Maria turned around to find Argus Flich,  
  
"I must see Professor Dumbledore, it's urgent!" Maria said. Flich shook his head and glared.  
  
"You think I would believe that? That's a nice excuse, I suppose no one has ever used it!" Flich said silkily, stroking Mrs. Norris's soft fur.  
  
"No, really! I really need to see Dumbledore!" Maria argued.  
  
"And I really need to give you detention." Flich said. "Very well. Detention for Miss…?"  
  
"White." Maria answered dully. "But I really need to go to his office! It's important!"  
  
"Detention tomorrow night, the trophy room at 9 pm." Flich said, turning to leave. "And 5 points from Slytherin."  
  
"It's Gryffindor now." Maria stated, almost hitting herself. If it wasn't for her big mouth, she would've lost points for Slytherin not Gryffindor. Now, that would be funny.  
  
"Gryffindor aye? Are you in one clan with Potter, Black and Lupin?" Flich asked.  
  
"Um, you could say that."  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"What? That's unfair! FIRST, you gave me detention for catching me out of my dorms for an important reason, second, you took 5 more points off me just for being friends with them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"She looks blue…" Lily whispered to Peter, talking about Maria.  
  
"Really? She looks more tan to me." Peter answered, chewing his breakfast.  
  
"No you dingbat! I meant, the expression, blue, as in sad, glum…" Lily explained.  
  
"Oh... Yeah, she does." Peter shrugged. "Bacon?"  
  
"No thanks." Lily answered, grimacing. "You know I don't eat pork."  
  
"Why is that again?" Sirius asked, taking a big bite of bacon.  
  
"I'm allergic to it." Lily said, taking a spoonful of eggs.  
  
"How can someone be allergic to pork? It's so yummy." James wondered out loud.  
  
"The same reason some people are allergic to bananas." Lily answered, looking pointedly at James.  
  
"Maria looks a bit down today, don't you think?" Alison whispered to Remus. Remus nodded.  
  
"Yes. I wonder why… do you think we should talk to her?"  
  
"Maybe… but I'm afraid she'll think we're too nosy. Maybe we should give her some time?"  
  
"I guess so. Anyway… want any juice?"  
  
  
  
*** 


	3. Detention/More Trouble

Chapter III + Detention/More Trouble  
  
  
  
Maria began polishing a trophy diligently. Flich was on the other side of the room, muttering something like "Tardiness".  
  
The door of the trophy room opened, and in came Sirius Black.  
  
"'Bout Time." Flich growled. Sirius shrugged and grinned at Maria. "You know what to do." Flich continued, walking out of the room. "Polish, no magic. I will be checking up on you 2 later." With that the door shut loudly.  
  
"I didn't know you had detention too." Sirius said, opening their conversation. "What did you do?"  
  
"I-" Maria started. She didn't want to tell him the real reason. "I was just wandering around the halls. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Ah!" Sirius said, smiling knowingly. "Bad dreams?"  
  
"You can say that." Maria answered, smiling a bit.  
  
"Well, I was caught wandering around too." Sirius said. "I was going to the kitchens. My stomach can be really whiny in the night."  
  
"Who asked you?" Maria said, smiling widely.  
  
"I wanted to let you know." Sirius shrugged, flashing Maria the "Sirius Black" grin. "Oh, and don't polish it like that. You should do this," Sirius said, giving her an example. "It's easier, faster, and doesn't use up much energy."  
  
"I see you're a professional." Maria said, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"You can say that." Sirius said, wiping dust off a very old trophy. "Now, this trophy's tough. I think it's the oldest one. It takes a lot of time to polish it."  
  
Maria laughed. Sirius seemed to be such an easy-going, fun, carefree person. Not to mention extremely funny.  
  
The rest of the detention was actually pretty fun. Maria and Sirius got to know each other better, with a few laughs in here and there. Boy, does Sirius know how to make her laugh. Flich eventually came into the trophy room about 3 hours later, checking on them.  
  
"Alright, it's past midnight. You two can go now." Flich said, glaring at them. Maria and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged. They took their belongings and walked out.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Norris!" Maria said, stroking the cat's back. The cat was known to be an enemy to every student, but it was different with Maria. The cat actually relaxed and let out a soft purr.  
  
Flich gave her a final look of disapproval and Maria and Sirius walked back to the common room.  
  
"You like cats huh?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Love 'em. Got one at home, a black cat named Artemis."  
  
"Do you like dogs?"  
  
"Ugh, hate 'em. Actually, terrified of 'em." Maria added in a small whisper.  
  
"Really? I love dogs. They are so fun and loveable." Sirius said. "Just like me." He added, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Rrriiighhht…" Maria laughed, poking his chest.  
  
"Password?" The Fat lady asked sleepily.  
  
"James Potter worships the great Lily Evans." Sirius said clearly, while Maria looked at him in amusement. The Portrait flew open, and the 2 of them walked into the common room.  
  
"That's what you get for making Lily Evans a prefect, I guess." Sirius shrugged again. "But I think it's hilarious."  
  
"What did James think about it?" Maria asked, plopping down on a soft armchair.  
  
"He was going to change the password into 'Lily Evans worships the great James Potter' but the Head Girl didn't let him." Sirius said, laughing. "Seriously, I will be Best Man in their wedding."  
  
"What made them like this?" Maria asked, suddenly interested in this whole Lily/James craze.  
  
"In first year, I shared a boat with James, Alison and Lily. James pushed Lily into the lake, for no reason, and Lily pulled him in with her." Sirius said thoughtfully. "Then, James started to tease Lily a lot, and I think in second year Lily had a crush on James, But he always had teased her so she started to 'hate' him ever since."  
  
"Did James ever like Lily?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well, every time me or Remus asks, he'll answer 'No, I don't like Carrots or pickles."  
  
"Hah!" Maria laughed. "Those two amuse me so much. Thank you for 'welcoming' me into Gryffindor. I always thought you guys would've ignored me, since I was a Slytherin before."  
  
"Why would we do that?" Sirius asked. "Yes, we rather dislike Slytherins, especially by the names of Snape and Malfoy, but you're not one of them." Maria let out a laugh.  
  
"Well, thanks for the chat Sirius. Good Night." Maria said, waving goodnight at Sirius.  
  
"Bonne Nuit, Mademoiselle."  
  
***  
  
"I need time to think." Maria thought. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. I need a walk."  
  
Maria decided to walk out on the grounds, it was mid-October and very chilly. Wandering along, she looked up to the bright full moon in the purple sky and shivered as she pulled her cloak on tighter.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, White. We've missed you a lot, you know."  
  
Maria stopped dead in her tracks. She knew whom that silky voice belonged to, and she knew what he wanted. She wanted to run away, but made the wrong move by turning to face him.  
  
Severus Snape AND Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hey White. What Happened to you? Cat got your tongue?" Lucius sneered. Lucius Malfoy was a silver-blond haired 7th year with piercing gray eyes and a high nose. Maria glared at them, and started to walk away, when Severus Snape caught her arm.  
  
"Where are you going, Nellzie?"  
  
Maria continued to glare, feeling the ache in her stomach when he called her by the nickname he made especially for her in third year. Maria struggled in his arms, trying her best to break free.  
  
"Think you can get away from us?" Lucius laughed coldly. Maria growled and kicked Snape right in the ****s.  
  
"OW! YOU FILTHY *****!" Snape screamed, cowering down. Maria took this chance to run. But Malfoy ran after her. "Oi! Come back here, you *****!!"  
  
Maria silently cursed herself for not bringing her wand. She ran, looking back to see Malfoy a few meters behind her. He was getting closer, and if she couldn't gain any more speed he would catch up with her. Maria gasped for air, stopping in her tracks. Malfoy was coming closer, grinning maliciously at her, as if in triumph.  
  
Maria stared at him, somehow she felt like she had these sudden powers with her. She concentrated on his face, before saying loudly, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
"Ow, sh*t, WHITE!" Malfoy yelled. Maria looked puzzled for a second, before running away from him as fast as she could. "He's gonna get you, White! Master's gonna get you!" Malfoy yelled after her.  
  
Not knowing where she's was heading, Maria ran at full speed and ended up in a filthy, broken house. She looked inside and found a few broken chairs and tables, with spider webs and lots of dust. She must be inside the shrieking shack.  
  
Maria slumped down on one of the chairs, catching her breath. She prayed for Malfoy and Snape to not be able to find her. But she heard a low growl that made her jump.  
  
There was a werewolf in the corner of the room, heading her way, ready to pounce on her. The werewolf growled again and Maria could see drool coming out of its hungry mouth.  
  
"Okay, this is my death-night. I just know it. I'm going to die, by getting bit by this werewolf. Then Snape and Malfoy will find me, and hand me over to the Voldemort. Oh God, please…" Maria thought.  
  
The werewolf was inching closer. Maria felt tensed up, and her pulse was beating faster.  
  
"Tell my little sister Lucille I will be proud when she gets her letter, tell my older brother Raheim I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to visit him in Australia, Tell my older sister Rhea I'm thankful of all the things she has done for me, Tell Aunt Sabrina I will miss her, and tell Mom and Dad I love them, and not to worry, I will be in heaven (hopefully) waiting for them…" Maria thought again, her eyes blinded by tears. She quickly brushed them away, and sniffed.  
  
Maria looked at the werewolf in the eye, and wondered how somehow she felt a sudden rush through her body, that wasn't a rush of nervousness, or fright. The eyes of the werewolf looked familiar. It was the color of honey. She only knew one person who had eyes like that.  
  
The werewolf was about to bite her, she knew it. When all of a sudden the door of the shrieking shack was broke opened, by 2 large animals.  
  
One was a silver-white stag, which was nudging the werewolf to move away from Maria with its antlers. The other one, was a big black shaggy dog, which was approaching Maria. Maria always had hated dogs, and she was cowering away from it. But this dog just… GRINNED. A dog can't grin! But his one can… Maria somehow felt more relaxed with this dog, and the dog licked her hand, nuzzling her hand, as if telling her she should go.  
  
Maria hesitated and ran for the door, the dog tagging along behind her. From the corner of her eye she could see the stag was trying to keep the werewolf away from her. Running out of the shrieking shack, she traced the tracks she had used and walked on up to the Hogwarts castle.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
+a/N+ oKiE… I don't know what to say!!! Um, please review… pretty please? 


	4. Flashbacks

Chapter IV + Flashbacks  
  
  
  
Maria stayed up late the next night, her mind still on the previous night. How Snape and Malfoy tormented her, how the werewolf almost bit her, how she thought that black dog was different from other dogs, how the werewolf had the most unique eyes.  
  
The werewolf's eyes, looked exactly like her childhood friend's. Maria could only remember the boy was around 7 or 8 years old, she forgot his name, but she definitely remember his eyes. She cracked her brain for answers, but found none, and ended up falling in deep sleep on the couch in the empty common room.  
  
**"Come on, Maria! Let's play over here!"  
  
"No! It's so scary! What if there are monsters there?"  
  
"Awe, don't be such a scaredy-cat!"  
  
"Oh, alright. Come on!"  
  
Two 8 year olds were walking in the forest at night, a boy with sandy blond hair and honey eyes, and a girl with soft curly light brown hair and big hazel eyes. They were walking bravely into the forest, but the girl had tugged the boy's shirt.  
  
"Hoo…"  
  
"Oh my god, did you hear that?"  
  
"Maria, it's just an owl. Your parents are wizards and witches, you shouldn't be scared of them!"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Maria, how would you be in Gryffindor if you're scared of everything?"  
  
"I didn't even get my letter yet, and neither have you, you shouldn't be talking!"  
  
"Well, true. Hey, isn't that your doll that your sister's friend's dog took last week?"  
  
"Oh yeah! It's Miss Pinky! Come on, let's get her!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The two kids walked onto a muddy track, squinting their eyes in the dark. The small girl bended over and picked the doll up. But she suddenly felt dizzy and fell down.  
  
"Maria, are you okay?"  
  
"Ow… I feel a bit dizzy…"  
  
"GROWL…"  
  
"Don't make stupid sounds!"  
  
"It wasn't me Mar!"  
  
"Then tell Romulus and Raheim to stop scaring me!"  
  
"Um, Mar… I don't think it's a good time to say its not them either, it's a-"  
  
"WEREWOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come on Mar, hurry!"  
  
"I can't get up! It's too muddy!"  
  
"MARIA! The werewolf's coming! I think it's going to bite you!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!! HELPPP!"  
  
"Maria, hurry! Stand up! NOW!" The boy said, trying to pull the girl up.  
  
"AHH…. HELP!" The girl sobbed, her head was dizzy, and she couldn't feel her legs. The boy was trying his best to pull her up, but it didn't succeed, and the werewolf was coming closer.  
  
"MARIA… PLEASE.. come on, you can do it!" The boy's caring honey eyes were filled with worry. The werewolf was growling, and bit the boy instead.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REMUS!"**  
  
Maria woke up, looked around. She was panting. And she found something out. Now she remembered why those eyes of the werewolf looked so familiar.  
  
Then she met the same pair of eyes she had just seen, wearing shabby robes and had dark bags under his eyes.  
  
"R-r-Remus?"  
  
"Good Evening Maria."  
  
"A-are you a…"  
  
"Werewolf?" Remus whispered softly. Maria nodded her head violently.  
  
"Yes. I was with you when I got bitten, remember."  
  
"Oh my god Remus. What happened to you? I don't remember much about the past."  
  
"Well…" Remus looked around the empty common room and decided it was safe to talk. "After I got bit, my family moved from our old town. Then I got my letter and came here, where I became a Gryffindor."  
  
"Ohh…" Was all Maria could say? She couldn't believe this. She hadn't recognized him all these years. And, he almost bit her!  
  
"I'm sorry about last night. You know how werewolves are… I can't help myself when I'm in the werewolf form. I'm really sorry Maria. REALLY, REALLY SORRY." Remus sighed, plopping down on his knees.  
  
"Shh, Remus! It was MY fault you got bitten at first. I should be apologizing to you."  
  
"No, it was still mine. I was foolish enough to play in the forest and make you come with me."  
  
"Remus, It had already happened and we can't change it."  
  
"I'm really, really sorry Maria." Remus sighed again, now standing up and sitting next to her.  
  
"It's okay, Remus." Maria said, getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, alright. Well…" Remus looked down. "Mar, we noticed something's wrong with you. Even though from the start you weren't exactly that outgoing, but we could see. You can talk to us about it, you know. Alison, Lily, James, Sirius are great listeners. Well, Peter won't do much but he's alright. And I'll be here if you need anyone to talk to."  
  
"I don't know…" Maria whispered. She felt scared to tell anybody about her.  
  
"Maria, it's okay. It's just that we feel like you don't like us or something, if you're not that open to us. Not that I'm demanding you to reveal your deepest secrets, but-"  
  
"Okay Remus. I think I am ready to tell you this. Because you were my best friend, and you saved me from that werewolf. But this is for your ears only." Maria interrupted.  
  
"Okay, shoot." Remus relaxed; ready to listen to whatever she was about to say,  
  
"Well… I think it was after you left, since it was before a got my letter. I have been having a few weird dreams, and I told my parents about it. Then my parents heard some stuff about some prophecy from a few diviners, and it was almost the same as my dreams. After that I got my letter, and I was sorted into Slytherin, I don't know how. The dreams were soon forgotten, but around the end of 4th year, the dreams came back, and I went to Dumbledore. I told him about the dreams, the prophecy I heard, and… he looked at me squarely in the eye and said…" Maria hesitated.  
  
"What did he say?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"We have been waiting for you, Miss White."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"He told me that those diviners were killed by Voldemort, and that Voldemort is after me, which was true, since I was having problems with the other Slytherins. They were torturing me, telling me that I should join them. I was transferred to Gryffindor because of that."  
  
"Voldemort's after you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, because I'm… I'm…" Maria took a deep breath. "A Seer." She whispered.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
+a/N+ R&R plz… :) thanks to all the reviewers! 


	5. Talks with Dumbledore

Chapter V + Talks with Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"Professor, May I talk to you for a moment?" Maria asked timidly.  
  
"Why of course Miss White, you are already in my office anyway. So, is there something bothering you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"Sir, I've been having the dreams again… but its getting clearer."  
  
"Ah, how is it getting clearer?"  
  
"I've seen clearer images of the people- now I can see a baby boy, a tall man, a scar on the baby's forehead and a flash of green."  
  
"Is there anything else you saw?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No sir. But, Sir?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Some Slytherins cornered me the other day. Tried to persuade me to join 'em."  
  
"I am aware of that, Miss White."  
  
"You are? But how, Professor?"  
  
"I am not the Head Master for nothing."  
  
"Oh right." Maria nodded, feeling a bit stupid. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes Miss White?"  
  
"Do you know about-"  
  
"Mr. Lupin? Yes I do, Maria. And I know he got bitten to save you."  
  
Maria looked at Dumbledore in admiration and respect. "You sure know a lot, Professor, you don't spy on us, do you?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed heartily. "Of course not, Maria. Though I should warn you, Miss Skeeter does."  
  
  
  
A/N: ShoRT? Yeah. Only one scene… anyway… ^^& want More? Review first! Grr! Haha~ Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it. 


	6. Tuesday

Chapter VI + Tuesday!  
  
  
  
"Wake up Lily. You're going to be late for school." Alison said, shaking Lily's bed on the 4th of November. Lily groaned.  
  
"Everyone else is still asleep! Allie, I want to sleep!"  
  
"Well, Lily, It's Tuesday, we have Potions the first-"  
  
"Oh, It's Tuesday?" Lily said excitedly. She sat up and grinned widely.  
  
"Um, yeah. It is Tuesday, the day we have the Potions test-"  
  
"Oh, forget about the Potions test!" Lily cried. "It's TUESDAY!"  
  
"Yes, and yesterday was MONDAY." Alison answered, rolling her eyes. "Hurry Lily, you don't want to be late for the test, which hopefully you studied for, since you ARE a prefect."  
  
"But Allie, today's TUESDAY."  
  
"I am aware of that, Lily-kinns." Alison replied. "And tomorrow's Wednesday. Then after that's Thursday. Then Friday, then Saturday, then Sunday, then Monday, then it's Tuesday again, and it just goes on, and on, and on, and-"  
  
"Never mind." Lily huffed, annoyed. Obviously somebody forgot about SOMETHING.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"How did you guys do on your tests?" Maria asked.  
  
"Aced it." James grinned.  
  
"Failed it!" Peter whined.  
  
"Did okay, I guess. I didn't write number 3 though, it was rather-" Alison started.  
  
"Guys! It's TUESDAY. You shouldn't be talking about stupid tests on TUESDAY." Lily wailed.  
  
"Yes, I know it's Tuesday. What's with Tuesday? It's just like any other day." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah. Lily's been having this sudden obsession with Tuesday. Dunno." Alison shrugged. Lily pouted.  
  
"I do NOT have an obsession with Tuesday. It's just that TUESDAY, which is TODAY, is a very import-"  
  
"Alas! Did I tell any of you about my date with that Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked, which everybody groaned to as a reply.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Lily sighed. It was the evening, Lily had just came back from the Library, which was closing up at 10.30 pm, and now it was 10.37. Walking back to the common room, Lily was feeling upset. No one remembered her birthday. Well, her parents did, but that wasn't the point. The point was that everyone in Hogwarts forgot.  
  
November the 4th will be coming to an end soon, and it was so depressing for Lily. No one remembered her birthday!  
  
Dragging her feet to the common room, Lily stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady. The fat lady looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Good Evening, dear, Password?"  
  
"Lion Pride." Lily sulked. After the whole password incident, which made James and Lily change passwords from James Potter worships Lily Evans to Lily Evans worships James Potter then to James Potter has an ego the size of China and to Lily Evans has a pole up her bum to Lion Pride. Oh well, it was better this way.  
  
"You seem a bit upset dear LILY, is there anything you would like to talk about?" The fat lady asked politely. Lily shook her head and felt hot tears in her eyes as she ran into the common room.  
  
"It's just how everyone forgot my friggin'-"  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Almost the whole population of Gryffindors in Hogwarts yelled loudly and clearly to her.  
  
Lily blinked and quickly wiped her tears. She could see Alison, Remus and Sirius holding up an enormous sign that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" There was Maria and Peter too, they were standing beside Alison, Remus and Sirius. A bunch of younger Gryffindors was sprawled on the floor, and a few 7th years were over by a small table of refreshments. But the person who caught her eye was standing goofily in the middle of everyone, holding up 2 raw eggs.  
  
"Happy Birthday Evans." James said. "One, two, three SHOOT!"  
  
In a second Lily was bombarded with raw eggs, flour, syrup, butter beer, and coffee. All Lily could do was to stand motionless in the middle of the common room while everyone attacked her with ingredients to make a cake.  
  
Remus took this moment to take out his wizard camera and snap a picture of Lily Evans, age 16.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lily!" Alison smiled, giving Lily a sticky hug. "You thought I could actually forget your birthday? We've been planning this Lil!  
  
"You did???" Lily asked incredulously. Then she laughed. "I thought you guys forgot!"  
  
"How could we have forgotten Lily Evans' birthday?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "She would've fried us and fed us to Hippogriffs!" Everybody took turns to hug Lily.  
  
"Ah, carrot-cake. Not my favorite, but…" James said. "To let you know, the whole attacking Evans with all those stuff was my idea."  
  
"Wow Potter, I didn't know you actually took time to think about my birthday." Lily said sarcastically. James shrugged. "They forced me to."  
  
"Anyway! Come on, we don't have much time for the party!! Get this party started!" Alison cried. She clapped her hands and music began to play.  
  
"I wanna dance with the birthday girl!" a 7th year yelled. His name was Frank Longbottom, which Lily took as like her brother. Lily laughed and let Frank sashayed the sticky Lily Evans onto the middle of the common room.  
  
The night continued, they didn't have much time but they sure used the time good. After the 3rd song (and a bunch of pictures later) Lily cleaned up and now was dancing with Sirius.  
  
"Do you like the party Lils?" Sirius asked. He twirled her and she laughed.  
  
"It's really thoughtful of you guys. Thank you so much…" Lily smiled.  
  
"It was Alison's idea, of course. With help from us. Even James pitched in an idea." Sirius grinned. "And I do recall him saying the exact words: I can't wait to see Carrots face when we attack her, boy will that be funny!"  
  
Lily swatted Sirius on the head. Sirius let out a yowl and pouted.  
  
"Oh, stop the puppy dog eyes, Sirius. I'm NOT amused." Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Lilyy?? What do you think of Maria?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"What? Are you deciding on asking her out or something? Sirius!" Lily said, shaking her head. "Poor girl, please, if you want to break a girls heart, just not let it be hers! She looks so… fragile."  
  
"Take a chill pill Lil! Hey! That rhymes." Sirius laughed. "Anyway, as I was saying, all I can say is that I'm interested in her, but since LILY told me not to take my chance, I won't."  
  
"Sirius, I'm not saying that! I'm just saying… you barely know her! You think she's just another pretty face to play with. Don't! You should get to know her better! THEN decide on what to do!" Lily said in exasperation.  
  
"Well, I spent on detention with her. She's sweet, kind, and likes to laugh. But a bit shy I suppose, and… I just feel like she's hiding something from us…" Sirius said. "Just like Moony  
  
was…" He added in a whisper.  
  
Lily nodded knowingly, only she and the Marauders (and Maria) knew about Remus, even Alison didn't. It was hard trying to keep the secret from her, and Lily tried to persuade Remus into telling her, but he would just look down and say that she would look at him differently afterwards.  
  
The song ended, and Lily went to the refreshment table that Sirius and James had set up. She took a bottle of butter beer and drank it, when Maria came over,  
  
"Hello Lily, Happy Birthday." Maria said, handing her a small wrapped gift. Lily smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
"Awe, you didn't have to…" Lily said, accepting the present. Maria nodded and waved her hand. "Oh, it's nothing. But I wanted to give you something."  
  
"That's so thoughtful of you, thanks!" Lily said. "Are you enjoying the party?"  
  
"Yes I am." Maria answered. "Though I feel a bit nervous around so many Gryffindors, I don't exactly recognize anybody else but you 6, and our dorm mates plus the head girl and her best friend."  
  
"Hey, I'll introduce you to some guys!" Lily winked. Maria let out a heartily laugh and Lily introduced her to a few 5th years and 7th years.  
  
"You may want to watch out for that girl." Alison said, pointing at a 5th year girl. The girl had jet-black hair, a pale face, and piercing gray eyes. Her makeup was vampy and deadly. "She's, well… you could say very icy and she's good with curses. If she doesn't like you, she would do really bad stuff to you- for instance stealing your boyfriend or something."  
  
"Okay, I will try my best to stay away from her." Maria agreed. "What's her name?"  
  
"Tredyra." Lily answered. "Potter went out with her in his 4th year."  
  
"And Lily-kins here was soooo jealous, weren't you?" Alison grinned.  
  
"Not even on a full moon." Lily replied, glaring at Alison.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Lily, last song of the night. Pick your dance partner!" Remus urged. Lily shrugged.  
  
"I've danced with every guy in the room."  
  
"Oh, you should dance with Jamsie! You didn't dance with him yet! And I know he's just dying to-" Sirius trailed off.  
  
"Shut it Padfoot." James said, appearing with two bottles of butter beer.  
  
"But that's a great idea!" Alison agreed excitedly.  
  
"Come on Lily, give the poor man a chance!" Maria said encouragingly.  
  
"Oh, now you're on my case too, White!" James growled.  
  
"Hurry, before McGonagall comes in again in her Pajamas." Remus said.  
  
"But-" Lily sighed. "It's POTTER."  
  
"Yes, it's me Evans. Look, I don't want to, she don't want to, why do we have to?" James asked, sighing.  
  
"Lily has to dance with every male in this room. But she didn't dance with you yet!" Sirius said. "Come on!" Sirius snatched the butterbeers from James' hands and put it his arms on Lily's waist. He pulled Lily's arm and slung in onto James' neck.  
  
"Now, DANCE!" Sirius barked. Lily and James jumped slightly, but obeyed.  
  
To James and Lily's dismay, the last song was a slow song. James and Lily looked restlessly at each other and swayed their bodies to the music.  
  
You know you are my lover  
  
You got me twisted over you  
  
I know I got what you need  
  
So what you wanna do  
  
"Um, this is awkward." Lily began. James looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Happy Birthday." James said.  
  
"Wow, the famous JAMES POTTER said happy birthday to me." Lily said sarcastically. "I'M jumping up and down with joy."  
  
"Shut it, Evans."  
  
Baby, baby I know  
  
Baby I love you so  
  
But you don't feel like I do  
  
Tell me what can I do  
  
But I gotta be strong  
  
Did me wrong  
  
When I thought that we were really down  
  
So you say you want me  
  
Make up your mind  
  
Cuz I'm not gonna be here for long  
  
"You're not a bad dancer, Potter." Lily said, before realizing she was paying James Potter a compliment. But she was not lying- he really was a good dancer.  
  
"You're not bad yourself, Evans." James replied. Even though they rather disliked each other, but Lily felt relaxed in his arms.  
  
You know you are my lover  
  
You got me twisted over you  
  
I know I got what you need  
  
So what you wanna do  
  
Baby, baby in time  
  
Baby I know you'll find  
  
That what you need and what's here  
  
Think about it my dear  
  
"Maria, did you have fun?" Remus asked as he twirled her around.  
  
"Lily and Alison are GREAT people. So are your friends." Maria said. She was lying about one part, as she actually felt some strange aura when she talked to Peter.  
  
"I'm glad you're cool with them. They are great people. Let's hope Lily likes her presents!"  
  
But I gotta be strong  
  
Did me wrong  
  
When I thought that we were really down  
  
So you say you want me  
  
Make up your mind  
  
Cuz I'm not gonna be here for long  
  
You know you are my lover  
  
You got me twisted over you  
  
I know I got what you need  
  
So what you wanna do  
  
"Potter, if your hand goes any LOWER, I swear I'll feed you to the hippogriffs." Lily warned. James looked at her sheepishly and grinned.  
  
"I was just having some FUN." James answered. "I think you've got a cute ass."  
  
"My ass is not CUTE and neither is yours." Lily replied icily.  
  
"Okay, okay, gee Evans, I was just trying to engage you in a conversation."  
  
Breaking up now  
  
you got me twisted, thinkin bout the way that things used to be  
  
when it was you and me girl i was so free  
  
see you had my heart from the start like cupid  
  
and i was just downright foolish and stupid  
  
But now I know the reason for the pain and the headaches  
  
You left me all alone now I can't even concentrate  
  
I guess I'll wait for the day until you come back  
  
Because my heart is where your love is at  
  
You got me twisted  
  
Lily swayed her body, following the slow rhythm along with James. He wasn't a bad dancer, and he did have a nice… ass. Dancing closer to him, Lily finally realized how close their bodies were, and how alarming but warm his brown eyes were.  
  
It was the first time they were so close, yet none of them complained or even said a word. James just kept on dancing, and Lily avoided his eyes by looking over his shoulder.  
  
You know you are my lover  
  
You got me twisted over you  
  
I know I got what you need  
  
So what you wanna do  
  
You know you are my lover  
  
You got me twisted over you  
  
I know I got what you need  
  
So what you wanna do  
  
As the song ended, James and Lily both stopped dancing, and stood motionless, in each other's arms, in the middle of the common room, oblivious to everything else.  
  
"I can see you both enjoyed it." Sirius said gleefully as he approached them with Alison. "But I'm sorry kiddos, the party's over. Miss Evans needs her beauty sleep."  
  
"Pshaw." Lily muttered. She had not intended to let go of James, but as the whole common room was there watching her every move, she quickly let go of James and slowly muttered, for James' ears only, "Thanks for the dance, Potter."  
  
James merely nodded, but he looked as if he didn't want her to leave. "I must be really tired." Lily thought, as she went to take her presents. James walked over to Sirius and Peter, who was finishing the remaining on the refreshments table.  
  
"Had fun aye?" Sirius said, wriggling his eyebrows. "I AM best man at your wedding, right?"  
  
"Sirius…" James warned. He was too tired to snap at Sirius. Sirius grinned, and the three of them walked up to the boy's dorm.  
  
"Hey there, stranger." Alison said, approaching Remus who was cleaning up after the mess his friends made. Remus looked up and smiled brightly. "Had fun?"  
  
"Well, I was about to save the last dance for you, but…" Alison started.  
  
"Oh Allie, I'm so sorry! I just wanted Maria to feel more… welcomed. It's hard being the new girl, especially when she used to be a Slytherin." Remus explained.  
  
"It's alright, I guess." Alison said with disappointment. "But next time, save ME the last dance, okay?"  
  
"I won't just save you the last dance." Remus said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll save you all the dances." With that he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: 11/04 is my birthday! Hehe… I don't know why I made Lily's that day too. Oh well… the song James and Lily was forced to dance to was Ginuwine's "Twisted". Thanks to all the reviewers! Especially my two most loyal reviewers, Ld Vld and Alison Johnson! (Whom I named Maria W. and Alison J. after!) I love you guys! ;) 


	7. Quidditch Practice

Chapter VII + Quidditch Practice  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Sirius, have you seen Remus?" Alison asked. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"No, But you better hurry Allie, we have practice in 15 minutes." Sirius said, shaking his broomstick, a comet 550. "We're picking team captain today."  
  
"Okay2, you go on. I want to find Remus first. I'll be there, okay?" Alison assured him. Sirius just shrugged and left the common room.  
  
After going up to her dorm to change into her Quidditch robes, Alison went down to the common room, where a bunch of youngsters were sitting down. In the crowd she found Aries Black, Sirius's younger brother. Aries looked exactly like a smaller version of Sirius, and acted exactly like him.  
  
"Aries, do you know where Remus is?" Alison asked.  
  
"Remus? Nnoooo….. sorry." Aries shrugged. "I saw him in the hallways earlier. I think he was walking to the Library."  
  
"Oh. If you see him, tell him I was looking for him and I'm in the pitch having practice. Okay?" Alison said hurriedly. Aries nodded and waved to her. "Bye Allie."  
  
Walking to the pitch, Alison was also looking out for Remus. But eventually as she got to the pitch, she hadn't seen him anywhere.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing here?" Alison exclaimed. Lily wasn't on the team, as she hated flying, she never went to watch practices, but will always come to watch a game. Alison sat on her broomstick and flew to Lily's side. Then she got off her broom and sat next to her.  
  
"Potter dragged me." Lily shrugged. "I had nothing to do anyway. So I decided to just come and watch Potter make a fool of himself on his broom."  
  
"Right. Hey What do you think of Maria?" Alison asked. "I think she's a nice girl."  
  
"Sirius asked me about her on my birthday. Yeah, she's a nice girl. A bit on the shy side, but I think she's fine."  
  
"That's what I think so too. I hope we can be good friends." Alison said. "She definitely doesn't match with Elle and Christina, huh, those snobs." Alison wrinkled her nose. "Thinking about them makes me sick. I'm SO glad I have you Lils. And now we have Maria." Alison smiled.  
  
"I can't believe they went out with Potter. I mean-"  
  
"Do you judge a girl by their relationships with James, Lil?" Alison asked. "He IS my cousin, you know. He's not that bad, he's just-"  
  
"Immature. Yeah. Just immature and annoying. Yeah, that's it. Alison, I know he's your dear cousin and all, but… REALLY. I can't stand him."  
  
"Are you sure Tiger, you guys seemed pretty cozy on your birthday."  
  
"God, Allie, you guys forced us to and he's not as bad as Peter-"  
  
"Lily,' Alison interrupted again. "EVERYBODY'S not as bad as Peter in dancing. Come on. I saw your expression. I saw his. I definitely saw some sparks-"  
  
"So, I wonder how PETUNIA'S doing." Lily said quickly, desperately trying to change the subject. When she starts to talk about her sister, Alison knew Lily really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"That's interesting Lils. Anyway, We're picking team captains today. Who do you think will get it?" Alison asked, wanting to laugh to see Lily's relaxed expression.  
  
"You." Lily answered simply. "You're a great seeker, you're tough, smart-"  
  
"Cut the crap Lils, I know you just don't want James to be captain."  
  
"Well…. And that too." Lily grinned. Alison rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am Maid of honor in your wedding right?" Alison grinned. Lily began to open her mouth in protest when James yelled.  
  
"ALISON JOHNSON! GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Ciao, Lady Lily!" Alison grinned, mounting on her broom. Alison gave Lily a last wave and flew to her teammates.  
  
Lily watched as the team huddled up. From where she was sitting, she saw James talking comically to the other team members. The others seemed to find it funny, as they were laughing uncontrollably. Then as Sirius began to make silly motions with his hands, Lily looked over to James and saw him looking her way. He quickly turned back to Sirius and nodded, while laughing. Lily let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.  
  
Suddenly Alison, James and Sirius flew towards her on their brooms.  
  
"Picked yet?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope, we're going to practice first, then pick." Sirius explained. "Now it's narrowed down to 2, James and Alan McBride."  
  
"Well, I hope Alan McBride becomes captain." Lily said pleasantly, satisfied with the look of horror James was giving her.  
  
"I do too." Alison said. "At least he's more organized than Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yeah, but he's no fun!" James protested. "He's practically obsessed with Quidditch! I think he even kisses his broom goodnight!"  
  
"Well, isn't that cute." Lily said dryly. "You three better get up there."  
  
"What if we don't want to?" James asked smugly.  
  
"Correction, me and Alison will go, but we know James doesn't want to leave his Lady love…" Sirius said.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot!" Both James and Lily screamed.  
  
"Potter! Black! Johnson! Come here right now!" McBride's screams could be heard from all Great Britain.  
  
Muttering under their breaths, Sirius and Alison waved to Lily while James stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Lily sat down as she watched Alison, James and Sirius fly on their brooms. Alison and Sirius were decent flyers, but Lily secretly thought James was such a natural. As he rode on his broom, Lily could sense the life in him… he was a good chaser too… he almost always gets those quaffles in… overall, Lily thought he WOULD be a great captain. But she would never say it to his face.  
  
Lily didn't realize it had been 2 hours already, and she was still content with watching James riding on a broom, throwing quaffles into the hoops! She felt like she wanted to hit herself for actually watching him for the last 2 HOURS!  
  
"Hey Tiger." Alison said, flying back to her side. She was all sweaty and muddy, her hair was flying all over the place. "Practice is over."  
  
"Really?" Lily asked unbelievably. "So who's cap-"  
  
"Li-lee!" Sirius screamed, flying to her with James tagging behind him. James and Sirius were both wearing goofy grins. "Guess who's captain?"  
  
"Gee, is it Peter?" Lily said sarcastically. She knew it was Potter. I mean, who else would it be?  
  
"No, it's Jamie!" Sirius yelled gleefully. "Now, give him a little congratulation kiss!" Sirius said, practically shoving James to Lily. Lily pushed back and James went flying to the other side.  
  
"Sirius, stop it!" Lily said, eyes flashing with anger. "It's not FUNNY!" Lily continued, watching Alison and Sirius crack up in laughter as James came flying back.  
  
"Yo, POTTER!" The remaining of the team yelled. They motioned James to come over to their side of the pitch and James flew to them. Sirius and Alison shrugged and waited with Lily, talking about nothing in particular until James came back. James's glasses were crooked, his already very messy hair was MORE tousled than usual, he had a few lipstick stains on his face and his Quidditch robes were incredibly wrinkled.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Alison asked, here eyes widening.  
  
"Well, the rest of the team were congratulating me, then suddenly these group of girls appeared and they… attacked me." James said in horror. Sirius began to laugh.  
  
"Fan-club." Sirius said, grinning. "And Lily's the president of TOJPFC right?"  
  
"Pardon?" Lily said, not really getting the joke.  
  
"TOJPFC stands for," Alison hesitated. "The Official James Potter Fan Club."  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKK!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Um, yeah. Well, kinda short huh… I intend to write stories a bit short. Anyway… James is Gryffindor Captain, hehe. And Sirius wont give up pairing James and Lily. Awe… hehe. Gee, obviously the dance made some sparks fly, doncha think?  
  
~~Thanks for tha reviewers. I love y'all. 


	8. Christmas Holidays

Chapter VIII + Christmas Holidays  
  
  
  
Maria stared at the announcement. It would be the Christmas vacations soon, and she could either go home or stay in Hogwarts.  
  
She decided it would be safer to stay in Hogwarts. Her family could be in danger if she was home. Scribbling her name on the bottom of the list of people that are staying for Christmas, she then looked at the other people's names. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily's names were scribbled onto the parchment. But Lily Evans was crossed out into Lily Potter, then crossed again and wrote Lily Evans. That was probably Sirius's work.  
  
There were also a few others who signed up, but Maria didn't know most of them. She was glad that she didn't find any Slytherins on that list. She did, but they were a bunch of first years. What could they do to her?  
  
"I see you're amazed by the announcement or something." Maria looked up to find Alison grinning at her, holding her school bag.  
  
"I'm staying in Hogwarts." Maria said, pointing to the list.  
  
"So are the guys and Lily." Alison smiled. "James was suppose to come home but he didn't want to. My, you will have a very merry Christmas."  
  
"Why aren't you staying?" Maria asked.  
  
"I miss my family… and I need a break from them." Alison laughed. "I love Remus dearly, and the others too, but… I need a 'break' from them."  
  
"That's too bad, if you stayed we would have fun." Maria said earnestly. Alison laughed again.  
  
"Nah, but I promise to send you guys owls everyday." Alison said. "That is, if any of my brothers aren't hogging the family owl."  
  
Maria smiled but she shifted uncomfortably. She felt a bit intimidated by Alison. It seemed that Alison had a perfect life. Perfect friends, perfect family… she was well liked by everyone.  
  
"Have you seen Remus?" Alison asked, scanning the hallways. "I've been looking for him. He's always hiding!"  
  
"Sorry, I haven't." Maria said apologetically. Alison nodded and sighed.  
  
"Alright, I will see you later Maria. Gotta go…"  
  
***  
  
Maria walked quickly around the corner, trying her best to avoid two pairs of eyes watching her every move. She reached the portrait of the fat lady, and quickly whispered the password. The portrait swung open and she hurriedly walked in.  
  
"Maria, what's wrong?" Remus asked in a concerned fashion. The common room was packed with 3rd and 4th years, but only Remus was there from their year.  
  
"Malfoy… Snape…" Maria panted. She plopped down onto the couch to catch her breath. "They… they…" Maria took a deep breath. "They were following me!"  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe in here!" Remus assured her. Maria looked so terrified, she was actually shivering and her teeth are chattering.  
  
"Maria, it will be alright, you're safe here…" Remus repeated, touching her arm. Maria's face was scrunched into a worried expression. Remus hugged her tightly.  
  
"Shh… Maria, it'll be fine… REALLY…" Remus said, rocking her. Maria began to let out small sobs.  
  
"Remus, I'm so scared! What if they catch me and force me into joining them?" Maria wailed. "I'm putting my family into danger… " She wept.  
  
"Sshh…" Remus continued, comforting her. He let her cry on his shoulder. His robes were beginning to soak wet now. "Maria, believe me. Everything's going to be alright. You have me here, and I'll protect you."  
  
***  
  
The Christmas Holidays have finally started. Maria snuggled in her cozy bed, not wanting to get out. It was so warm and cozy she could sleep until next year and wouldn't care.  
  
"Maria, wake up." Some one whispered. "Maria… wake up!"  
  
"Humph… " Maria answered, snuggling more deeper into her covers.  
  
"Maria, wake up!!!" The person said exasperatingly. "Maria … Mariaaa…. Mareeeeee-aa!"  
  
Eventually the person ended up singing a terrible version of "Maria Maria" by Santana.  
  
"Maria mariaaaaa…. She reminds me of a west side storyyyyyyy…" The person sang. Maria finally woke up and found the laughing eyes of Sirius Black peering down at her.  
  
"'Bout time." Sirius grunted. "I'm not very good in waking people up."  
  
"Oh… I want to sleep!" Maria said, pulling back her covers over her body.  
  
"You can't! It's CHRISTMAS DAY!" Sirius said gleefully.  
  
"Oh! It is!" Maria screamed excitedly. Then she clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh no, Lily's still asleep… wait, we should wake her up."  
  
"No need to, my Fair Lady!" Sirius smiled. "I've got that handled."  
  
"What do you mean, oh kind sir?" Maria asked, deciding to play along.  
  
"Oh, You'll see. It's no prank, don't worry." Sirius said, after seeing Maria's expression. "But you won't know what it is until you go down to the common room, now."  
  
"But I got to change!" Maria protested.  
  
"No, you don't! I'm still in my boxers!" Sirius pointed out. He was wearing a white t-shirt and boxers. "So get up, now!"  
  
"Okay2, " Maria answered. She eventually got up and covered her pajama pants and oversized t-shirt with a blue terry-cloth bathrobe. Sirius nodded and led her downstairs.  
  
"Where's Evans?" James asked, obviously slightly annoyed. "We don't get to open her presents until she wakes up."  
  
"Well, why don't you wake her up?" Sirius asked. "I heard her muttering your name, James, maybe you should go and check it out."  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?" James asked, his cheeks blushed a slight crimson color. "I mean, …never mind…" James stuttered, walking up to the girl's dorm.  
  
"He's so in love with her it's not funny." Remus said, shaking his head.  
  
Meanwhile, James had finally reached the girl's dorm. He slowly opened the door, and found the bed marked 'Lily Evans'. Her bed was in the corner, and her space and bed was bigger than the others, probably because she was a Prefect. James's bed was in the corner, like hers.  
  
James looked down at the girl under the covers. She was sleeping peacefully, her lips on her innocent face were curled up in to a slight smile, and her red hair was tucked neatly. She obviously looked adorable.  
  
"Evans, wake up." James whispered. "Yoo hoo! Evans!"  
  
Lily didn't move. James could only hear her breathe.  
  
"Evans!" James said, touching her arm. "Evans, wake up! Evans! Li-Evan-"  
  
"Oh James." Lily muttered. "Of course I'm ready."  
  
James's eyes widen. Was she sleep-talking to James? A million of thoughts flew into James's mind.  
  
"I love you too." Lily muttered again, her smile was now wider.  
  
Now James wasn't ready for THAT. Logically, Lily was probably saying that to the dream-James. Even though it was only a dream, but… hello! Dreams mean something!  
  
"Um, Evans! Wake up! Evans… its Christmas…" James said uncertainly, shaking her bed. Fortunately Lily woke up, blinking her green eyes, which was staring back at James.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" Lily asked lazily.  
  
"Christmas Day. Presents." James explained. Lily's eyes widen with excitement and she ran down to the common room with nothing but her pajama shorts and sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Christmas! YO HOO!" Lily yelled, running down the stairs. The others looked at her as if she was some psychotic killer and she grinned.  
  
"Happy Christmas Everyone." She said, smiling sweetly. The others smiled back.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Lily! James IS still alive right?" Maria asked.  
  
"I'm right here." James said, jumping down from the last step of the stairs to the common room floor. "Present time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Um… in the previous chapter I said that the song Lily and James danced to in Lily's party was Ginuwine's Twisted. I WAS WRONG!! Hehe. It's Keith Sweat's Twisted. (Sorry, I get a bit messed up between 'em)  
  
Whoa, is there something going on with Remus and Maria? Uh no…! Lily sleep talks… hehe. James is sorta shocked when he discovers that Lily has dreams about him. Woohh… .  
  
*~*~*THANKS to all the reviewers…  
  
to nanashi barton… Yeah, I'll add in a few more Chinese words for tha effect. Hehe, Um, I'm not Chinese, but I live in china and learn Chinese… so… yeah…  
  
To Ld Vld and Alison Johnson: heyregey! So, jadi nih buat cerita pake yg laen? Hihi… Ri, kapan cerita loe muncul? ^^& I'll be waiting… p.S: Love you guys~ (k)  
  
Thnx again to all da peeps who reviewed… 


	9. Mistletoes & Owls

Chapter IX + Mistletoes and Owls  
  
"Let's play outside in the snow!" Sirius suggested. The others looked at him excitedly.  
  
"And… Magic 8-ball says…" Maria squinted as she shook the black ball she just received from Remus. "Yes, you should." Maria smiled and said, "Let's go!"  
  
The 5 of them went out onto the Hogwarts grounds, in an area near Hagrid's hut. First they teamed up Remus with the girls, and James with Sirius. But in the end it looked like a 1 to 1 war, Lily vs. James.  
  
"Take that, Potter!" Lily yelled, throwing a large sized snowball at him.  
  
"EVANS! You'll pay!" James yelled back, shaping a snowball and hitting her with it.  
  
"POTTTEEEERRRRR!" Lily screamed. James laughed and began chasing her around the yard.  
  
"Popcorn?" Sirius asked as he conjured a bowl of butter popcorn. Maria and Remus both took a handful and began to eat while watching James and Lily chase each other.  
  
"So, this is how they flirt." Remus amused. "A bit odd, but knowing its James and Lily…"  
  
"I think they're really cute together." Maria gushed. "Isn't there someway we could get them together?"  
  
"I don't know. We tried everything." Sirius said. "From locking them in a closet for hours, shooting cupid arrows at them on Valentines day… But none of them works. Remus and I wanted to give up. Allie just said it takes time."  
  
"I would have to agree with Alison." Maria smiled.  
  
A few hours after, James and Lily eventually gave up. They trooped back into the castle, changed, and went to the Christmas feast.  
  
As they walked into the great hall, a spring of mistletoe stopped them.  
  
"Oh no, Mistletoe." James muttered. Fortunately for James the Mistletoe stopped on top of Sirius and Maria's heads.  
  
"Uh…" Maria blushed. Now she had to kiss Sirius! Oh, she was so embarrassed.  
  
"Go on," Remus encouraged them. Even Lily and James were grinning widely at them.  
  
"You don't mind, do you? Cause, the mistletoe will be on our cases if we don't." Sirius said, smiling.  
  
"No, of course not." Maria answered. Sirius grinned, and leaned over. Maria was a bit nervous, and was about to lean forward when-  
  
"Guys, stop staring." Sirius ordered at Remus, Lily and James.  
  
"Sorry mate." James grinned. "Let's go to sit." James said, dragging Remus and Lily out of sight.  
  
"Now, where was I…?" Sirius said. Maria smiled and pointed at the mistletoe.  
  
Sirius leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was soft, at first, and grew more passionate after a while.  
  
Maria felt as if she was flying. She NEVER felt this way before. 'Oh my god..' She thought. 'I better stop…' She quickly pulled away.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius said apologetically. "I tend to get a bit carried away when I kiss such a great girl."  
  
Maria blushed again, and looked down at her shoes before answering, "It's okay. Let's eat…"  
  
They approached the table, and sat down with their friends. Dumbledore, sitting from the High table gave them both a wink, and said, "Now that Mr. Black and Ms. White is here, let us start the feast!"  
  
The feast started out very good. The food was so good that even Lily, who has a small stomach, had 3rd helpings! Lily was happily eating her turkey, when an owl flew into the Great Hall.  
  
Owls didn't usually come at the evening, so everybody looked as the owl approached Lily. Lily looked around, confused, and noticed that the sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes were gone. The owl dropped a letter onto Lily's lap and flew away.  
  
Dazed, Lily dropped her knife and fork onto the ground. She picked it up again, placed it onto the table, and opened her letter to read.  
  
Almost all eyes were on her. Seems as everyone was dreading the same thing. Lily read her letter silently, pushed her meal away and got up, running out of the great hall, leaving her letter on the table.  
  
All eyes watched her go. James watched her intensely, not knowing what to do or say. He knew what was going on. What else could be going on? He reached for the letter and read it carefully.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that your parents, named by Denver Evans and Rose McTyre Evans, have been killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
Seeing that you have not reached the age of 18 years, you and your sister Petunia Evans are now in custody of Mrs. Daisy McTyre.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Harold Kent  
  
Ministry of Magic.  
  
James immediately stood up and ran out the Great Hall, clutching Lily's letter.  
  
"JAMES!" Sirius, Remus and Maria called out. They went after him, but as they reached the doors of the great hall, Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Better to leave them alone." Dumbledore said quietly. "Miss Evans needs her time, and space."  
  
"Yes, but… what happened Professor?" Sirius asked. "And I'm afraid of James being there will make it worse!"  
  
"You will know when Miss Evans decides to tell you." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"But-" Sirius started to argue. Remus stopped him.  
  
"Professor… I've seen it happen." Maria suddenly spoke. "I had a…vision… a few days ago…"  
  
"Miss White, I believe you should come with me." Dumbledore said. Maria nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed and said, "Sirius, I think this is the time where we should mind our own business. I know you are curious and all, and you care about Lily, but…"  
  
Sirius nodded in understanding.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Lily?" James called out softly, as he entered the girl's dorm. The Marauder's Map said that she was in there, and the map never lies.  
  
"Lily…" James called out again. He found a red-headed girl sitting on her bed, hugging her knees, crying.  
  
"Oh my god… Lily…" James said, as he approached her. Lily buried her face in while hugging her knees, and her body was shaking.  
  
"Lily…" James said, daintily touching her arm. "Oh Come on Lily, please don't be like this."  
  
The only answer he got was a muffled sob.  
  
"Lily…" James said again, trying to lift her face to meet his. She did look at him. Her face was pale, her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a mess.  
  
"Come on Lils, don't cry…" James said, cupping her head in his hands. A tear slide down her cheek and James wiped it away with his thumb. Lily was trying her best to avoid eye contact with him. Lily had stopped crying, but James could still her muffled sniffles.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked. "Sometimes after you talk about it, you'll feel better…"  
  
"My parents just died- they were killed, murdered probably, by stupid Voldie!" Lily snapped. "And stupid Petunia, thinks its all MY stupid fault since I'm the stupid FREAK!" Lily handed James another letter.  
  
HEY FREAK  
  
I HATE YOU! BECAUSE OF YOUR FREAKY ABNORMALITY MUM AND DAD ARE GONE! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T BECAME A FREAK, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPEN! I HATE YOU, YOU FREAK!  
  
PETUNIA  
  
Everyone knew that Lily and her sister never got along, but James thought this was just way too much. James scooted closer to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay Lils… I know what you're going through." James said, stroking her hair.  
  
"No you don't! You and your perfect little life!" Lily exclaimed, pulling back. James just sighed.  
  
"No Lily, you don't know anything about me. You don't know what happened to my parents. You don't know why that happened to them." James said in a mellow voice.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked, sniffing. She looked up at James with her big green eyes. Her eyes looked so life-less, so dead. Not like her usual bright, lively eyes.  
  
"Do you know anything about Mages?" James asked.  
  
"Um… they're supposed to be really special and rare and powerful. I think they can do wand less magic, and be smart without trying or smth… " Lily shrugged. "I heard Voldemort was one."  
  
"Yes…" James started. But before he continued, Lily looked at him in bewilderment and shock. "Oh my god! You're one too, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes… how could you have figured it out?" James asked.  
  
"Well, you were asking about Mages, and the part about 'being smart without trying' gave it away." Lily said, her lips forming a small smile.  
  
James couldn't help but grin at her. "Yes… anyway, Voldemort killed my parents. He wants me on his side, but I don't want to. Never will." James looked down at his shoes.  
  
Lily was dumbfounded. She never thought THAT was coming. She never thought Voldemort was after him. Him, James Potter. After she thought he had the perfect life.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone." James pleaded. "Only Dumbledore and McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, my grandmother from my mother's side, and you know."  
  
"Well, I'm no Rita Skeeter." Lily said. 'I can't believe he just told me his deepest secret. Oh my god…' Lily thought. 'Wait, I can't believe I was just crying in front of him. And we hugged. And we're both acting really civil. And he's calling me by my first name. Oh my god…'  
  
"Lily? Are you okay?" James asked. Lily snapped out of her trance and turned to look at James. She tilted her head and nodded. 'She looks so cute like that…' James thought, as Lily continued to look at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she noticed a tinge of red on his cheeks. James shook his head violently. "No, nothings wrong."  
  
"Okay." Lily said. She scanned around her room and took Petunia's letter.  
  
"What are you going to do?" James asked, watching her put on her slippers.  
  
"You'll see." Lily answered as she opened the door and headed down to the common room. James tagged behind her curiously.  
  
Lily stood in front of the fireplace, staring intently at the cackling flames. She looked down to her right hand, which was clutching Petunia's letter, and took a deep breath. James hurriedly walked to her side and held her left hand. Lily didn't flinch; she just kept on staring into the flames, before she threw the letter into the flames.  
  
James held Lily's hand tighter as they both watched the letter burn into ashes. James looked at Lily and noticed another single tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"They're g-gone…" Lily sobbed. "Both of them… M-mum and Dad…I can't ever see them again…" Lily continued. James pulled her into another hug. "A-a-I can't b-b-believe it… they're not here… a-and Petunia hates me even more…" Lily sobbed, practically soaking James's robes. "I'm all a-alone… N-no ones here to protect me anymore…"  
  
"Sshh Lily, it's gonna be alright, I promise!" James said. "There's Sirius, Remus, Alison, they can all protect you. You're not alone Lily… and I promise I will always be there for you, I will always protect you…" James said, rocking her.  
  
"Mummy… Daddy… I love you guys… " Lily cried. "I will miss you guys so much… Mummy… Daddy… without you guys, I'm nothing…"  
  
"I'm sure your parents wouldn't like to hear that, Lily." James said. "I bet they want their youngest daughter to be strong. Come on Lily be strong, for them. I'm sure they're in heaven watching down on you."  
  
"But… I'm all alone, I have no one…" Lily wept, burying her face in James's robes.  
  
"Lily, you have me. I swear…" James said earnestly. James somehow felt as if he wanted to take care of Lily so much, as if he was destined to do so. To him, Lily was so fragile and he, James, needed to take care of her.  
  
"James… why are you so nice to me? You're calling me by my first name, and all." Lily asked suddenly. "You shouldn't be so nice to me! I don't deserve it…"  
  
"Lily, don't say that. Please. You are a wonderful girl and you deserve the best in life." James replied, tilting her face up to meet his. Lily sniffed, and looked up to look at James's intense brown eyes. She closed her own eyes and felt soft lips brushing against hers.  
  
James kissed her softly, and when Lily opened her mouth slightly, James teased her tongue with his. Lily let out a small groan of pleasure, and James softly caressed Lily's back. What seemed like hours, were actually only a couple of minutes. But suddenly Lily pulled back.  
  
"James Potter, you imbecile!" Lily screamed. "You heartless, arrogant PIG!" Lily continued, her green eyes flashing with anger. "How DARE you!" She raised her hand and slapped him hard, on the cheek. With one more look of fury, Lily stomped up to her dorm, leaving James speechless.  
  
  
  
*** 


	10. Dreams & Visions

Chapter X + Dreams and Visions  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Black hooded men, the unforgivable curse, lots of green light…" Maria shook her head. "Then there was Lily's parents, I think… her mother had red hair, her father had dark blonde hair." Maria looked down at her shoes. "Lily looks a lot like her mother."  
  
Dumbledore nodded as he stared out his window. There was a long, awkward silence before Maria began to speak again.  
  
"Uh, Professor? James Potter is a mage, isn't he?" Maria said uncertainly.  
  
Dumbledore turned his gaze from the window to Maria. He smiled and answered, "Seems as I can't lie to you, Miss White. You already know most of the things."  
  
"Hey, I can't read minds. I just can look into the future." Maria shrugged. The main reason she doesn't take Divination is that she's a natural, and all the b.s Prof. Trelawny says about her inner eye takes up her precious time.  
  
"Well, Miss White, yes, Mr. Potter certainly is one." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor… I had a dream about him. Black hooded men, supposing Death- Eaters, and Voldemort. They went to a house, probably James's. There was a crying sound; I think it was James's child. And Voldemort just killed James right there."  
  
Dumbledore let out a big sigh. Maria never saw him this upset before. He then went over to Fawkes the Phoenix and stroked its red feathers.  
  
"Well Miss White, I am not saying that whatever you have seen will come true, but I just think we should be careful." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Should James know about this, sir?" Maria asked.  
  
"He should, sooner or later, for his safety. But not now, I can see he is a bit upset after what happened to Miss Evans's parents." Dumbledore said.  
  
Maria nodded, and sat back into her seat in silence. Dumbledore was still stroking fawkes's feathers, until he looked up and smiled at Maria.  
  
"You may leave now, Miss White. Thank you for the information…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The rest of the vacation was pretty depressing. Lily wasn't her usual self; she would just mop around the common room or study in the library. She wasn't trying to avoid James; she just didn't know how to react around him now. A side of her still "hates" him, while the other side of her sees him in some kind of new light. She didn't tell anyone about that night, not even Alison.  
  
James was constantly staring at Lily. In mealtimes, in the common room… even when he goes to the library to pick up quidditch magazines and she's there. He didn't tell anyone about that night either, he thought they would make it a big deal or something. He didn't know how to act around her, he feels as if everything he does is just wrong. Of course his friends noticed it, but they decided it shouldn't be the time to talk yet.  
  
Remus was having his "illness". At night James and Sirius would sneak out and help him transform. Other than that he would be catching up on homework he had missed during his previous sickness.  
  
Sirius was bored. B O R E D. His friends didn't seem to be in the mood to be going out and having fun, so he ended up finding another girl. Her name was Dyta June, she was a 5th year Hufflepuff. He would spend all day locked up in a broom shed with her, doing God Knows what.  
  
Maria was also bored. She would either study with Lily, or play exploding snap or chess with James, Remus (if he wasn't 'out') or Sirius (if he wasn't 'busy'.) She still couldn't help but feel a bit jealous whenever she saw Sirius with the Hufflepuff.  
  
It was a few days till school starts, and Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Maria were lounging in the common room. Natasha Muller and MJ Lee, who were 2 Gryffindor 5th years that were going out for over a year now, were in the corner, and were a bit 'busy'. But Aries, Sirius's younger brother, and his friend Ethan were "interrupting" the couple.  
  
Lily was reading a book, Lord of the rings. James was reading the latest copy of Which Broomstick, the quidditch magazine. Remus was doing his Muggle Studies homework, Sirius was reading a book of pranks, and Maria was reading the latest copy of Witch Weekly.  
  
Then the sound of the portrait hole opening and someone walking in made everyone look up from what they were doing.  
  
"Hey guys! I miss you guys so much!" A cheerful person smiled. Lily looked up and found Alison, standing with her luggage, grinning at them.  
  
Alison threw her luggage down and went to hug everyone. She scanned around the room, and noticed that Remus and Maria were sharing a sofa, and they were sitting a little too close. The frowns on everyone's faces were fading and replaced with slight smiles and grins.  
  
"Lily, I heard what happen." Alison said quietly. Lily nodded and felt hot tears rushing her eyes. Alison quickly pulled her into a hug, and Lily tried to wipe away her tears.  
  
"I can't believe they're gone, Allie… I was having fun, playing in the snow with the others and when I came back, the news hit me like a ton of bricks!" Lily sniffed.  
  
"Shh Lil… everything's going to be okay. I'm here, and the others are here for you…" Alison said, stroking Lily's hair. Lily pulled back and looked at Alison with her puffy eyes.  
  
"Alison, you're the greatest…" Lily said. "Go on, everybody else is waiting for his or her hug." Alison smiled and went over to James.  
  
"Grandma missed you." Alison said.  
  
"I promised her I'd go home on the Easter vacation." James said. "I had a lot to do this vacation."  
  
"She understands." Alison shrugged. She turned to Sirius.  
  
"Hey there champ. What's up?"  
  
Sirius hugged her and grinned at her. "You know Dyta June, that Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Say no more." Alison said, rolling her eyes. "I know her, by the way."  
  
Alison then went to hug Maria. Maria hugged her back and told her that it wasn't the same without her. Alison just smiled faintly, while the insides of her were burning with anger.  
  
Last, Alison pulled Remus from his seat and took him to the other side of the common room.  
  
"Hey, I missed you a lot." Remus said, leaning in and trying to kiss her.  
  
But Alison moved away. Remus looked at her questioningly and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why didn't you reply any of my owls?" Alison asked, trying not to raise her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've been catching up on work, and I was sick a few days ago, Allie…I'm so sorry…" Remus said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, fine." Alison replied. Her tone was a bit displeased, but Remus didn't notice it a bit and leaned over to try to kiss her again.  
  
This time Alison did kiss him back, but in only a matter of seconds she pulled away and marched up to her dorm room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: haha! Well, my internet broke down, and I wont be going online with my computer for a week! SOB! :( anyway, I will try my best to update chapters from my fwend's computer (thnx 2 Ld vLd!) um, so… what do you guys think?? Haha! Well, you can always click the button down there to review my stories! Hehe, I love reviews! Thanks a bunch ppl! Muach! Love you!! 


	11. Jealousy

Chapter XI + Jealousy  
  
the depressing vacations have finally ended, and the new school term seemed to boost the spirit up for most of the kids. Most students came back from their vacation all happy and giddy, while a few others looked gloomy and depressed.  
  
For Lily, she had boosted her own mood a bit, now her eyes weren't as dead and life-less as it was. It was getting its usual joyful spark, and her attitude wasn't as icy and gloomy anymore. But she have been thinking a lot, and made her lost in her own world sometimes.  
  
The one thing that has been on her mind besides her parents and studies were James. She felt bad for slapping him, as she couldn't control her temper. She wanted to talk to him about it, but never found the right time.  
  
It was dinnertime on a cold January night. Lily was sitting with Alison, who was shooting deadly daggers at Remus who was sitting next to Maria, talking in low voices about something.  
  
"I hate them." Alison muttered, poking her food. "And they dare to talk like that in front of me."  
  
"Allie? What are you talking about?" Lily asked in a whisper, after finally snapping out of her trance. Alison's dark brown eyes were burning in rage and jealousy, while her eyebrows were twitching in fury. Alison beckoned to Remus and Maria, who were still engaged in a secret conversation.  
  
"Oh my god." Lily whispered. "Is there something going on with them?"  
  
"I don't know." Alison whispered back. "Remus has been a bit distant lately. I always see him with HER if he's not with ME. They have been having quite a few conversations like this lately." Alison said, her voice dripping with envy. "I barely know anything about her. You know how we've been saying that she's a nice girl and all? Well that's all just b.s, girl."  
  
Lily nodded, but her mind was still spinning in disbelief. Could Remus cheat on Alison like that, even right under her nose? Remus didn't seem like the type, but isn't it always the quiet ones? And Maria… Lily remembered her conversation with Sirius a few months ago. Talking about how mysterious and closed Maria was. Lily decided that Alison was right, there must be something going on between those two.  
  
Lily looked at Alison uneasily. Alison was still glaring at the two, who didn't even NOTICE her. Lily reached out and put an arm around Alison's shoulders.  
  
"Allie, I really don't know what's going on…" Lily sighed. "But it sure doesn't look that good."  
  
Alison nodded in agreement and stabbed her chicken with a knife.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The 7 of them were lounging in the common room after a long day of Quidditch Practice, homework, and pranks. Lily once again was sitting next to a furious Alison, while Sirius and James sat with Peter plotting the next prank to play on Snape, and Remus and Maria sat together, hovering over DADA homework.  
  
Things were just getting worse for Alison. She avoided any conversations with Remus, she wouldn't even say "Good Morning" to him. Remus began to notice there was something wrong with her, but for some reason he didn't make any move to make it better. He kept on hanging out with Maria hanging on her every word, it made Alison sick.  
  
The other 3 Marauders were noticing how close their partner in crime was getting to Maria. They have also noticed Alison's actions and began to take sides. Both James and Sirius didn't like how Remus was treating Alison. But for James, there was something else in his mind.  
  
"Prongs, quit staring at Lily already!" Sirius exclaimed in a whisper. "That's the 10th time I caught you looking at her TONIGHT." Sirius continued, giving James a weird look. "Is there something GOING ON with you and Lily?"  
  
"Uh…" James started. He guiltily looked down at his shoes. He couldn't keep this to him forever. They would know sooner or later. "I…I…" James hesitated, and glanced once more at Lily direction before letting out a determined sigh and whispered, "I kissed her."  
  
Sirius's eyes widen and Peter dropped his chocolate frog. They both looked at James in disbelief before Sirius finally spoke up. "No, you didn't. She wouldn't of let you."  
  
"Yes, I did. She did let me, at first. Then she slapped me." James muttered.  
  
"She slapped you? Now that's funny!" Sirius said, roaring with laughter. Alison and Lily both glanced to their way and James swatted Sirius up the head.  
  
"You idiot! Lily might've overheard us!" James whispered sharply. Sirius choked back his laughter and sat up straight.  
  
"Yes, okay, back to the matter of business. When did this happen?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uhm… Chiwmas…" James mumbled. Sirius looked at him questioningly. "What?"  
  
"I said, Christmas." James said exasperatingly. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"That's the day she received that letter about her parents right? And you just…KISSED her?"  
  
Sirius asked.  
  
"Look… I was comforting her… and, it just…happened." James said. "I told her about the Mage thingie too…"  
  
"You WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. People turned their heads to look at their direction. Sirius smiled apologetically at the crowd and they all went back to what they were doing. "James, I can't believe you told her about that… how could you tell her? It's really dangerous!"  
  
"Listen, I felt like I could tell her anything, so I told her that. Yes, I told my 'nemesis' my deepest secret. I don't understand why I did, but I trust that she'll never blab that piece of information to anyone else...So chill okay…" James said.  
  
Sirius shook his head again. "I cant believe today is the day that I, SIRIUS BLACK worry over something and that JAMES POTTER is calm about it." Sirius hesitated. "You must really like her to trust her with that."  
  
"I don't know." James said. "I'm all confused. Now she doesn't want to talk to me anymore." James said, groaning.  
  
"Well… you should stop STARING and start WORKING!" Sirius pointed out. This must be big. If James Potter's willing to TRY to get her, he must be in love.  
  
"Okay2… Sorry, I just can't help it… She's so pretty…" James sighed dreamily.  
  
Sirius grinned wildly. Oh yeah. James Potter is FALLING.  
  
***  
  
"Lily…" Somebody whispered in a raspy voice in Transfiguration. "Lily!"  
  
Lily tilted her head to her right, and saw James Potter across the isle.  
  
"Oh, Now you're calling me LILY." Lily whispered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What happened to CARROT or EVANS?"  
  
"I can't call you by your first name?" James whispered back.  
  
"Give me one good reason why you can." Lily said in a low voice.  
  
"Lily, listen, I need to talk to you." James began.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" Lily snapped. James sighed and gave her a determined look.  
  
"YOU KNOW… we need to talk about what happened on Christ-"  
  
"Miss Evans! Mr. Potter! If you two need to argue, please argue AFTER CLASS! We cannot afford to have you two interrupting my class all the time! 5 points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall barked.  
  
James slumped into his seat, while Lily tried to paste a superior look on her face. But deep down inside, she wanted to slap herself.  
  
***  
  
"I hate them, I hate them." Alison said, ripping her parchment while her eyes were fixed on 2 people engaged yet again in a secret conversation. "I hate them, I hate them." Alison chanted again.  
  
Lily sighed heavily. Alison was so jealous. But she was so stubborn too. She didn't want to talk to Remus about it.  
  
"Yes, Keep on telling yourself that Allie." Sirius said. "Maybe some day it will come true."  
  
"Feed them to Hippogriffs." Alison muttered, totally ignoring Sirius. "Or to Hagrid's pets."  
  
"I can't believe he would do this in front of you. Does he have any feelings?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of course not. He's just a cold hearted git." Alison muttered, her eyes flashing darkly. "A very, very, very stupid git."  
  
"But He's Moony…" Sirius started. "This isn't the Moony I know… the voice of reason… maybe someone made a polyjuice potion and-"  
  
"Bloody Hell." Alison said, ignoring Sirius's wild ideas again. "They make me sooooo mad!"  
  
"I do not know what's going on between them." Lily said. "Though I would LIKE to know, so I can kick Remus' hairy ass-" Lily continued, but stopped as she realized she was almost spilling a secret. Sirius gave her a warning look, but fortunately Alison was too caught up in her own world that she didn't notice.  
  
"Did you guys know a bunch of Ravenclaw girls came up to me this week and asked me if I broke up with Remus?" Alison asked, mostly to herself. "And they said, 'Oh Alison, why did you break up with him? Or did he dump you? He's so…mysterious!' then they all broke into giggles. When I glared at them, they began to talk about how they've seen him hanging around that brunette, named Maria White." Alison said.  
  
"Really? Did they?" Sirius said, scratching his nose. Sirius realized how much Alison should have loved Remus, as she was extremely jealous of Maria. Part one of his new plan was to figure out what's going on between Remus and Maria, and part two was to get Remus and Alison back together.  
  
Sirius was wondering if he could have some help, maybe from James or Lily. But seeing that James and Lily were preoccupied, Sirius began to wonder if he should make a plan for them. Then he realized that it James and Lily didn't need his help; they could have gotten together by themselves.  
  
Sirius wished that someone could've helped him with his plans, but he realized it was only Sirius for the job. Peter won't help at all. Now Sirius was beginning to wish Maria could help him, but since she was in the picture, how could she help? And Sirius was beginning to envy Remus who spent a lot of his time with Maria.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Remus, remember how I told you I had that dream about James?" Maria whispered.  
  
"Yeah, is there more to it? What's going to happen?" Remus asked worriedly.  
  
"Well… You know how I said that there was a baby, who was James's son, and he fought the curse?" Remus nodded. "Well, now I know who the mother is."  
  
"Really? Are you going to tell Dumbledore about it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Probably. I didn't tell James about the dream yet, and I think he should know about it. Damn, I just never found the right time to tell him." Maria shook her head, making her brunette locks shake crazily across her face.  
  
"Who, who is the mother?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
Maria leaned forward and said in a very low voice. "Lily Evans"  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yeah! Um, well, I hope you guys liked this chapter… Alison's jealous… hehe… poor her! Oh well. It's a bit obvious who the mother will be right? Duh, It's a James/Lily fic. Anyway, uhh… I'm getting my internet back this next Wednesday… (I wonder if I can survive that long?) But I'll probably update from Ld vLd a.k.a Maria White's comp! Yeah well… please review… thnx… ^^&  
  
g'bYE… 


	12. Boys are boys

Chapter XII + Boys are boys  
  
  
  
"Sh**!" Maria swore loudly as she almost tripped over a small log, out on the Hogwarts grounds. After taking a walk around the lake at night, Maria had a bad feeling that someone was following her. True to her consciousness, she met Lucius Malfoy who, yet again, threatened her. Now she was trying to run away from him.  
  
'If only we could apparate in Hogwarts!' Maria thought, as she saw the Hogwarts castle door in her view. She quickly slipped into the castle, not looking back at the howls and yells Malfoy was screaming to her. Maria went through a lot of secret passageways and trapdoors, until she stopped to pant in front of a gargoyle.  
  
"G-gum & Lemon Drops!" Maria panted, as the gargoyle sprang to life and revealed a door that lead into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Why Miss White, isn't it a bit late for a walk?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Professor! There's no PRIVACY in this castle, is there?" Maria panted. Dumbledore gave her a questioning look and Maria continued. "I was taking a walk, and, as usual, someone followed me! And the person began to threaten me AGAIN!" Maria said, rolling her eyes. "It's getting really pathetic!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "I think so too. But Voldemort isn't going to give up. He needs you on his side."  
  
"Oh no…" Maria groaned. "Why can't I just be a normal 16 year old? Most witches my age only worry about boys and makeup, while I have to worry about the Dark Lord wanting me on his side!"  
  
"That's exactly what Mr. Potter had once said." Dumbledore continued. "Though it wasn't boys and makeup he was talking about, it was pranks and quidditch." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Speaking of James…" Maria said. "Professor, I caught a glimpse of his future wife. They will be having 'The Boy Who Lived' together…" Then Maria paused. "The Heir of Gryffindor. Who shall defeat The Heir of Slytherin."  
  
"Correct. James and his wife's child will be the Heir of Gryffindor, thus in the old Prophecy it had said that as Gryffindor and Slytherin were enemies, but the heir of gryffindor shall defeat the heir of slytherin." Dumbledore rearranged his glasses. "That is why James is a mage…not an ordinary wizard, he is."  
  
"But Professor, Voldemort is BOTH the heir of Slytherin AND a mage, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, that is why he is quite powerful- but he still wants more power. Quite greedy." Dumbledore said, sighing. "Miss White, may I know who James's wife will be?"  
  
"Sure. It's Lily Evans." Maria said, suppressing a giggle. "So they will eventually get together."  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans. I knew from the start she was no ordinary witch either- a very bright girl, she is. So I take that James and Lily were destined for each other?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Something like that." Maria said, nodding. "They make such a cute couple."  
  
"I couldn't agree less." Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lily walked towards the Library. She needs to finish her essay on the Love Potion. Lily was thinking about what James had said in Transfiguration. She would have to talk to James soon; she couldn't be avoiding him the whole year- that was just impossible. As she thought about her relationship with James, she couldn't help hearing voices in a near corner. Fulfilling her duty as a prefect, (and also fulfilling her curiosity) She leaned over and pressed her ear against the wall.  
  
"*Giggles* you're so cute like that!" A girl's shrilly voice called out. Lily grimaced, but leaned in some more. Maybe she could get some juicy gossip.  
  
"Well, thank you, Madam." A male's voice. 'Oh yeah, this is juicy stuff.' Lily thought. Yet the voice of the males sounded utterly familiar.  
  
"You know, I'm free these days…" The girl's ditzy voice trailed off.  
  
"Are you trying to get me to ask you out?" The guy's voice asked in amusement. There was a silence, maybe the girl was nodding. But then a muffled giggle escaped.  
  
"Well in that case, do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" the guy asked. The girl giggled again, and squealed, "YES!"  
  
Lily's curiosity was gaining. She was wonder who it could be. She then took her stuff and casually passed the corner, peeking in on whomever she had just eavesdropped on. Lily glanced at found 2 people, the girl was pressed against the wall, and the boy was kissing the girl.  
  
The boy was James Potter.  
  
"Oh My God…" Lily gasped loudly. This caused the couple to break apart, and James turned over to face Lily.  
  
"Lily! It isn't-" James began frantically.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Lily said, choking back her tears. "No Kissing in the hallways." With that she walked quickly to the Library, fighting back her tears.  
  
'How could I even think that James might be interested in me in some way?' Lily thought, as she plopped into a seat in the far corner of the Library. 'I'm so stupid.'  
  
Lily stared down at her table before bursting into small sobs.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Ugh… I wonder what they're talking about." Alison muttered later that day in the great hall. "Oh Remus, I am so depressed. Please… Please just leave Alison for me?" Alison mocked.  
  
"No, More like 'Remus, I feel like such an idiot. But, whenever you're around me, you make me feel wonderful!' You make my world stop, you make my heart beat-" Lily began dramatically.  
  
"Whoa, slow it down there, drama queen." Alison said, shaking her head. "That just disgusts me even more." Alison glared again. "Evil, she is. Of course she couldn't have been a Slytherin without learning their greatest TALENT- being sneaky, cunning and just plain EVIL." Alison clenched her teeth. "I think men are just full of B.S! They say they love you, then they kiss you, then they throw you away like yesterday's trash…over some new trash."  
  
"You couldn't be any truer… guys are bloody sh**s, full of crap, and I hate- " Lily began.  
  
"Lily, is there something wrong with you? I know you're trying to support me, but you've never been a man-hater, and- "Alison began, probably saying her first sentence in weeks that didn't start with Remus and ended with Maria.  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's just that guys our age are full of b.s, and they are real jerks, and-"  
  
"See? You're never like this. Okay, you're not boy-crazy and you're not exactly a boy-hater either. You're only a boy-hater when it comes to James. But…" Alison said, starting to blab on about how only James and Snape could get into Lily's skin, and how boys like REMUS who seemed sweet but actually are jerks deep down inside.  
  
"Boys are like roses." Alison said wisely. "Watch out for the pricks!"  
  
Lily nodded languidly, almost falling asleep as Alison started to talk about Remus again. Alison couldn't stop talking about him 24/7, as if she's obsessed with him. She didn't break up with him, and it seems as everyone has seen them so distant except for Remus himself! And they called him the sensible one!  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah… okay. Got nothing to say. Just PLEASE review! PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE? P-P-PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? (Okay, I sound really desperate!)  
  
Thanks to the ones who reviewed my story! :) 


	13. Foolish

Chapter XIII + Foolish  
  
  
  
"Moony, we need to talk to you." Sirius said as he pulled Remus right after Charms class.  
  
"What? New prank? Who's it going to be on? Snape? Malfoy? McGonagall? Or Lily?" Remus asked, winking at James.  
  
"No… not a prank, but we could talk about that… hmm…" Suddenly Sirius' minds wandered off into his world of pranks, completely forgetting what he was suppose to talk about in the first place.  
  
"Y'see, what we wanted to talk to you about it…" James looked around the hallways to see a group of girls near them, giggling, and trying to eavesdrop into their conversation. "Not here. Too many girls. We've got 15 minutes before lunch right? Let's go to an empty classroom."  
  
Remus nodded and followed James, while Peter tagged behind them and Sirius brought up the rear, his mind still on pranks.  
  
They found an empty DADA classroom, and went in. Remus sat on the table, while James and Sirius chose to stand up. Peter sat in a chair next to the teacher's table.  
  
"Let's talk about pranks after!" Sirius said excitedly. "I've got a new one. Totally original. I can't believe we've never done it before!"  
  
"Okay, sure. But now we need to talk about serious business." James said. Remus gulped. Is something wrong going on?  
  
"James, is there something going-" Remus began.  
  
"Moony! How is Alison doing lately?" James asked.  
  
"Uh… fine, I suppose. I haven't seen her much-"  
  
"EXACTLY! You haven't SEEN her. WHY? Because you're with MARIA all day long." James answered.  
  
Remus didn't say a word, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Is this about Maria?" Remus asked.  
  
"No! Well, maybe a bit. But its mostly about YOU and ALISON." Sirius pointed out. "You're so distant, to her lately. And you're always with Maria! You're even never with us anymore!" Sirius exclaimed. "Well, do you LIKE Maria? Are you interested in her? Why are you hanging out with her so much? Don't you know how Alison feels?"  
  
"I…I…-" Remus looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Moony my man, listen. You don't know how Alison cares about you. She's been talking about you nonstop! As Lily had said, 'There isn't a word that Alison says that doesn't start with Remus and ends with Maria'! She's worried that you don't like her anymore! She's jealous over Maria! Now, tell us, do you have feelings for Maria, or do you still like Allie?" James asked.  
  
"Well…" Remus began, looking up. "For starters, I guess I'll talk about Maria first. As I just found out before Christmas, Maria was my childhood friend. I moved to London because that werewolf bit me. I got bitten because I was trying to save Maria. She was my best friend, and when you met your old best friend after 8 yrs, you tend to get a bit overexcited." Remus paused. "And I suppose she felt more comfortable with me cause she knew me the longest." Remus added. "She's just really shy."  
  
"Do you like her? I mean, like that?" Sirius asked. "You can't juggle girls like that Moony!"  
  
"Yes, I do like her. Who wouldn't? But only as friends. Not that way." Remus answered. "Nobody could top Alison."  
  
"Moony, don't talk crap to me. Are you sure you-" James began.  
  
"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail… Maria is my COUSIN." Remus answered. "If I like her like that, it's just so… wrong. Almost like incest!" Remus added, shuddering.  
  
James and Sirius's eyes widen. "Well, I sure didn't know THAT." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, now you do. Kind of like Allie and James, they're cousins too. They take care of each other. I am like that too with Maria. I just knew she was my cousin last month." Remus shrugged.  
  
"Well then, you have a HOT cousin-" Said Sirius, before James poked him in the ribs. "Well, sorry. But you do." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Moony… Now that we're all clear about this whole Maria thingie…I think you should tell Alison about it." James suggested. "Before she blows up if she sees you with her again."  
  
"Oh, of course. Man, I messed up. I just wanted to make everyone happy…" Remus said, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey, no need to worry." Sirius said. "Now about the prank…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Alison, I need to talk to you." Remus said, as he sat down next to her in the common room after dinner. Alison's stomach did a flip-flop, as she began to worry. She hadn't spoken to Remus for quite a while now. Maybe he wanted to break up?  
  
"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Alison said, trying to hide her worry. Remus looked around and found dozen pairs of eyes watching them excitedly.  
  
"Not here. Let's go somewhere else." Remus pulled her arm and dragged her out of the common room.  
  
After a very long walk through the hallways, they reached the Astronomy Tower. Alison walked in unexpectedly; it was a weird place to break up with a person, since it was one of the most romantic places in Hogwarts. But Remus could be a bit odd sometimes.  
  
See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
  
  
"Allie…" Remus began, holding her hand. "I'm sorry I've been so distant lately."  
  
"Well, is there a reason why you've been acting like this?" Alison asked.  
  
  
  
Baby, I don't know why you treat me so bad  
  
You says you love me, no one above me  
  
And I was all you had  
  
And though my heart is eatin' for you  
  
I can't stop cryin'  
  
I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way  
  
And still I stay  
  
  
  
"Maria…I've been hanging out with her a lot, haven't I?" Remus laughed uncertainly.  
  
"Well, you sure have. Do you like her?" Alison asked coldly.  
  
  
  
See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
Baby, I don't know why you wanna do me wrong  
  
See, when I'm home, I'm all alone  
  
And you are always gone  
  
Boy, you know I really love you  
  
I can't deny  
  
I can't see how you can bring me to so many tears  
  
After all these years  
  
  
  
"Rumors have been going around, haven't they?" Remus said, looking down. For some reason he was still holding her hand. Alison felt her insides getting hot, as if she was on the rage.  
  
  
  
See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
Oh, I just need you, I just need you  
  
So sad, so sad, what love will make you do  
  
All the things that we accept  
  
Be the things that we regret  
  
So all of my ladies  
  
Feel me, come on sing with me  
  
See when I get the strength to leave you  
  
Always tell me that you need me  
  
And I'm weak cuz I believe you  
  
And I'm mad because I love you  
  
So I stop and think that maybe  
  
You could learn appreciate me  
  
Then it all remains the same that  
  
You ain't never gonna change, never gonna change  
  
  
  
"Just tell me if you like her or not." Alison snapped, yanking her hand out of Remus's reach. "Remus, don't lie to me. Tell me what's going on."  
  
  
  
See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
  
  
"Allie. I won't lie to you. I swear I wont. I'm going to tell you the whole story. Maria used to be my childhood friend… then I moved to London. For years I didn't notice her in Hogwarts, until she transferred to Gryffindor. When she began to hang out with us, I found out she was my old friend. So, Naturally we began to hang out a lot, just like me and the Marauders." Remus explained.  
  
"No, that's different. Remus, she's pretty! Don't you even feel attracted to her?" Alison said, shaking her head.  
  
"Allie, she's my cousin. Just like James is yours. She my COUSIN." Remus said. "I won't have feelings for my family THAT way." Remus grimaced.  
  
Alison's jaw dropped, and her eyes widen in shock. She stood there, motionless, staring at Remus.  
  
"Besides, nobody could ever replace you." Remus continued, taking her hand again and pulling her closer to him. "You're my angel, I love you."  
  
  
  
Baby, why you hurt me  
  
Leave me and desert me  
  
Boy, I gave you all my heart  
  
And all you did was tear it up  
  
Lookin' out my window  
  
Knowing that I should go  
  
Even when I pack my bags  
  
There's something always holds me back  
  
  
  
Remus then leaned over and brushed his lips against Alison's. As they were engaged in a passionate moment, Alison began to wonder how she could've survived all these weeks without him.  
  
Alison pulled back from his kiss, and stared at him. A tear escaped her intense dark brown eyes. "You scared me so much. I thought I almost lost you. Please, never, ever do this again to me?" Alison sniffed.  
  
"Of course not. I won't. I promise I would never do that." Remus answered.  
  
"Good. B-b-because… I love you s-so much." Alison said, breaking into tears.  
  
"I love you too…" Remus whispered. He hugged her and leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
Alison felt as if she was flying in ecstasy. How Remus made her feel as he kissed her… no words could describe it. She enjoyed ever minute, every second of it. The electricity that rushed through her body gave her tingles. She had never felt this way before.  
  
"Maybe we should go back…" Remus said. "It's already really late."  
  
"No… I don't want to go back." Alison purred. "I want to stay here, with you."  
  
"Alison, we're in the Astronomy Tower… it's the highest tower in whole Hogwarts." Remus replied. "It will take time to go back to the dorms."  
  
"Who said I wanted to go back to the dorms?" Alison asked softly.  
  
"So you want to stay here the whole night?" Remus asked, preparing his wand to conjure sleeping bags.  
  
"Yes. With you." Alison smiled.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah! Umm… they got back together! (But they never really broke up anyway) Oh yeah, that's Ashanti's "Foolish". (One of my favorites) okay, okay, R&R! REVIEW! Please! (Begging on my knees) –j/k. I'm not THAT desperate but please do review!  
  
~F.A.E 


	14. A Trip to the Kitchens

Chapter XIV – A Trip to the Kitchens  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Where were you all night?" Lily shrieked. "You scared me to death! I was so worried! Where did you go?" Lily said in a bossy tone. Her hands were on her hips, and her eyes were blazing.  
  
"I spent the night with Remus." Alison blushed.  
  
"WHAT? So you made up with him?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Alison said shyly. For some reason she was being unbelievably shy.  
  
"And you spent the whole night with him?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Lily interrogated.  
  
"Um…" Alison looked down at her shoes. "Maybe you shouldn't ask into that detail Lils."  
  
"Oh!" Lily said surprisingly. Maybe she shouldn't. "But, what happened to the GUYS ARE FULL OF CRAP AND GUYS SUCK motto?"  
  
"Lily, I was just upset cause I love Remus too much, I guess. I was jealous." Alison pointed out. "I really do love him… he's just so wonderful…" Alison said dreamily.  
  
Lily looked at her lovesick friend in disgust. "But Allie!" Lily wailed. "What about Maria?"  
  
"She's Remus's cousin. I can't believe I was that foolish not to know…" Alison said, sauntering to the bathroom. "Now I'm going to take a shower, toodles." With that Alison slipped into the bathroom, humming a tune.  
  
"But, ALLIE!" Lily wailed with her arms folded. Lily pouted at the bathroom door, thinking about her lovesick friend. Alison was really happy with Remus, and Lily should be happy for them too.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So James, how was your date with Tina Mclain?" Sirius asked as the 4 marauders began filling into the Charms classroom. Lily took a deep breath as she tried to listen to their conversation.  
  
'Uh, Lily?" Lily grunted, and looked up to find the smiling face of Todd Bowler, a dark haired Ravenclaw, who also played on the Ravenclaw quidditch team as their keeper.  
  
"Oh, Hi!" Lily blushed, embarrassed to realize that Todd probably heard her grunt. Oh whatever. It's not like he's going to ask her out or something.  
  
"Um, listen… are you free this weekend… maybe we could go to the Hogsmeade weekend together?" Todd asked.  
  
"Oh… um…" Lily thought for a moment. Her eyes suddenly met up with James's, but Lily quickly turned away and smiled at Todd.  
  
"Sure! I would love to go!" Lily exclaimed, loud enough for the Marauders to hear. Lily could see from the corner of her eye that the Marauders were watching her closely.  
  
"Really? Well, cool. I'll catch you later." Todd winked, and sauntered proudly to his side of the room. Lily smiled back, and leaned back to her seat.  
  
Then Alison ran into the classroom. She stopped by at Remus's corner first, to share a quick kiss, and went over to sit next to Lily.  
  
"Hello! I'm not late, am I?" Alison asked cheerfully.  
  
"No. But even if you were, I wouldn't think you'd care." Lily responded. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Alison asked excitedly.  
  
"Todd Mclain asked me out." Lily said.  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Alison exclaimed. "Hey, is there any homework?"  
  
"Yes there is… just practice the smashing spell." Lily answered.  
  
"Oh no! I don't know how to do it yet!" Alison wailed. "Help me Lils, before Flitwick comes in!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey Lily." Todd greeted as he passed by the Gryffindor's table at supper.  
  
"Hi Todd." Lily greeted back.  
  
"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Todd said.  
  
"Oh, me too." Lily said, flashing him a bright smile.  
  
"Well, I've got to go back to my table." Todd said, beckoning to the Ravenclaw table. "They're calling me over… bye Lils."  
  
"Bye." Lily waved. Todd gave her one last smile before walking towards his jittery friends.  
  
"Bye Lils." Aries mocked as he watched Todd give high-fives to his friends. "Who's that Lily?"  
  
"Lily's new catch." Alison replied. "Todd Mclain, 6th yr Ravenclaw keeper. Not a bad keeper, and pretty cute, that's what I can say." Then Alison paused. "Don't tell Remus I said that."  
  
"No, don't worry. I'll just announce it on the Daily Prophet." Sirius replied.  
  
"Ah! Sirius!" Alison yelped, swatting his head.  
  
"He's not my new 'catch'." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not Potter, for god's sake."  
  
"You just have to say it like I'm not even here, do you?" James said.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Gee, aren't you so kind." James said sarcastically.  
  
"So, where's Maria?" Lily asked, completely ignoring James's reply. "Haven't seen her in a while."  
  
"It's cause you're a self centered ice-queen and only notice yourself and not the people around you." James replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, Look who's talking, it's Mr. Egotistic prat of the year!" Lily glared. "Correct that, of the CENTURY."  
  
"Is that all you can think up, Evans? Finally realized your iciness rots your brain?" James spat.  
  
"I just don't want to waste my intelligent remarks on you." Lily said haughtily.  
  
"Guys, shut up. We're trying to eat in peace here!" Aries said, shaking his head. "Seriously, when are you guys going to go to that broom closet and start snogging?"  
  
"SHUT UP ARIES!" James and Lily shouted in unison.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Aries smiled sheepishly as Alison and Sirius shook with laughter.  
  
"Well, talking about MARIA," Alison said, shooting daggers at Lily and James who were starting to glare at each other. "I was thinking of having a sleepover."  
  
"Goody! Sleepover! When?" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Sorry, you're not invited. Only the girls." Alison said. "Me, Lily, and Maria."  
  
"It's Lily, Maria and I" Lily corrected.  
  
"Oh yes, THANK YOU Grammar queen." James muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" Lily warned, glaring at James.  
  
"What? Why? No fun!" Sirius pouted, ignoring James and Lily. "I wanna come too!"  
  
"No Sirius! It's going to be a girl's night out kind of thing!" Alison argued. "No boys allowed!"  
  
2 arguments had just started. Aries watched excitedly, as he and his friends started to place bets on them.  
  
"I bet you 5 knuts that Lily will win from her argument with James. She always does." Aries's buddy, Ethan stated.  
  
"Nuh uh!" Sam McKinnon protested. "James does. You just say that cause you think Lily's pretty."  
  
"Well, at least I don't act like a lost puppy around Alison." Ethan said smugly.  
  
"Sssh! She'll hear you!" Ethan whispered.  
  
"Alison will definitely win this round." Samantha McKinnon, Sam's twin sister said.  
  
"Hey Remie! Place your bets!" Aries announced, as he spotted the sandy- haired 16 year old walking towards their table.  
  
"On what?" Remus asked.  
  
"Lily vs. James and Alison vs. Sirius" Aries explained.  
  
"Oooh that's easy. Lily and Alison will win." Remus shrugged, taking a seat next to Alison.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He said, kissing Alison's cheek.  
  
"Oh Hi Remie." Alison said, instantly controlling her voice. "As you can see, me and Sirius were-"  
  
"Having an argument, yes. What is it now?"  
  
"Moony! Your girlfriend wont let me come to her sleepover!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Oh, you're having a sleepover? Can I come?" Remus asked excitedly.  
  
"Ah! You guys are impossible!" Alison exclaimed.  
  
"But you still love us, don't you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Er…" Alison began. Then she saw the angelic faces. "Yes." Remus and Sirius began to hoot, and Alison interrupted them. "But it doesn't mean you guys are allowed to come. I'm not going to have this sleepover after all." Then Alison turned to Lily. "Sorry Lils, no sleepover."  
  
"What?" Lily said, turning from her fight with James. "But, Allie!" Lily whined.  
  
"Gimme the money!" Aries cried happily. The group of 5 teenagers turned to him.  
  
"Aries won. He said none of them would win." Ethan muttered, glaring at Aries.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"How was your date?" Alison asked the next night, which was a late Friday night. Alison was wearing a blue terry-cloth robe over, probably her PJs.  
  
"Yes, tell us about it!" Maria said. She too, was wearing a green robe, and the two of them were sitting on Alison's bed. They probably had been talking.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing. Same old stuff. What have you guys been up to?" Lily asked, changing out of her black robes.  
  
"Well… we've been talking." Maria replied.  
  
"Cool, I would join you but I'm kind of tired-" Lily began.  
  
"LILY EVANS! Change into your terry-cloth robe and join us, because the sleepover is ON!" Alison cried.  
  
"What? What sleepover? I thought you cancelled it!!" Lily asked, but obeyed Alison by putting on her lilac terry-cloth robe.  
  
"Well, I was just saying that so they wouldn't crash our party." Alison shrugged. "Now, let's sneak out and get some food!"  
  
"In this?" Lily asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, who cares! It won't take long, only a few minutes to the kitchen, and nobody knows where the kitchens are besides the Marauders. So nobody will see us like this." Alison then paused. "Unless you wanna look good for James, I suggest you should apply a bit of lip gloss."  
  
Then Alison and Maria broke into fits of giggles.  
  
"It's not FUNNY. I do NOT want to make an effort to look good for POTTER." Lily fumed. "EVER." Then Lily dragged them out of their dorms down to the common room, and out the portrait hole to the kitchens.  
  
"Oh, Miss Lily Evans! Miss Alison Johnson! What is you two doing here?" Blinky, the house-elf exclaimed happily.  
  
"We came for some snacks. Are there any?" Alison asked.  
  
"Yes Miss!" Blinky cried, running around gathering bags full of cakes and pies, cookies and candies.  
  
"Are there by any chance any butter beers? Alison asked, licking her lips.  
  
"Oh, butter beer!" Maria squealed in delight.  
  
"Of course miss!" within seconds blinky came back with a few bottles of butter beer.  
  
"Got any water?" Lily asked, scanning around.  
  
"Yes Miss!" Blinky said, returning with mineral water.  
  
"Uhh…. Cauldron cakes, pumpkin pies, chocolate chip cookies, candies from honeydukes, butterbeer, water… missing anything?" Alison said, looking into the bag.  
  
"Nope, I don't think so." Lily replied.  
  
"Oh, Miss is Miss Maria White!" Blinky cried, as he looked at Maria with awe with his big eyes.  
  
"Uh, yes…"  
  
"I hears things about Miss from Mister Sirius Black!" Blinky said proudly.  
  
"What does he say about her?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"That Miss is very hot!" Blinky cried happily. Alison and Lily both broke into a fit of giggles, while Maria blushed shyly.  
  
"Well, we better go. Thank you Blinky, for the food and er… information." Alison nodded.  
  
"My pleasure, Miss! Please come back soon!" Blinky said, grinning toothily.  
  
Alison, Lily and Maria waved and disappeared out of the kitchens and walked carefully through the hallways.  
  
"SSHHH…. I hear footsteps." Maria whispered. She stopped them and they hide behind a suit of armor.  
  
"I don't hear anything Maria…" Lily hissed.  
  
"Shh… I swore I heard something…" Maria whispered. They waited there for a few minutes before quickly walking to the fat lady's portrait  
  
"Good Evening, girls. Why are you all in your nightgowns?" The fat lady asked, raising her brow.  
  
"Scarlet courage." Alison said. "We'll tell you later…but we need to go in now!"  
  
"Oh, alright." The fat lady replied, swinging back to let them pass through the portrait hole.  
  
"Okay, let's start!" Lily cried happily as she opened the door to their dorm room. She ran across the room to her bed that was the biggest from all, since she was a prefect.  
  
"I still don't understand why you get the bigger bed." Alison muttered.  
  
"It's practically the same as everyone's." Lily said, putting the snacks on the table next to her bed. Their two other dorm-mates were asleep.  
  
"and it's…gossip time!" Lily cried.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HEHE!! Okay, so there. I got my internet back, yay!! Umm… I'll write more, I promise!  
  
ok ok…. Gotta go~~ READ AND REVIEW PPL!! 


	15. Slumber Party

Chapter XV – Slumber Party  
  
"Well, my first boyfriend was Daniel Wood." Alison said. "I couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true! I was a 4th year and he was a 7th year. I liked him a lot, but…" Suddenly Alison paused.  
  
"Daniel Wood? Wasn't he in the tournament?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes, the Tri-Wizard tournament." Alison said sadly. "He died." Alison added soberly.  
  
"Oh, I heard about that…" Maria said softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I really liked him…and I was really upset when he died… Remus was there, by my side though…" At this point Alison managed to form a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Ah, Remus… " Lily ooh-ed, winking.  
  
"Yeah… " Alison said. "I still think about Danny sometimes… I hope he's fine in heaven…" Alison smiled. Both Lily and Maria looked awed and engulfed Alison in a big bear hug.  
  
"Hehe…" Alison giggled, wiping a single tear away. "I really miss him sometimes, he's like a big brother who's always caring for me…"  
  
"I miss him too. He has always been nice to me." Lily sighed.  
  
"But I love Remus too, of course. God, if Remus wasn't there for me, I could have had a nervous breakdown…" Alison sighed.  
  
"Yes, Remus saves the day!" Lily said in a funny voice. "It's a bird, it's a plane, Super Lupin to the rescue!"  
  
Alison cracked up, while Maria let out small giggles.  
  
"Well, enough about me. Your turn Lils." Alison smiled.  
  
"Wellll…… there was Trevor Banks, who was my first… it lasted… uh, 3 months." Lily said proudly. "Cool huh? That was the longest. I was in 3rd year"  
  
"Trevor Banks? Which one was he?" Maria asked.  
  
"He was a Gryffindor. Then he transferred to Beauxbatons last year." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Uhh…" Maria said, squinting her eyes. "Sorry. Clueless."  
  
"I'll show you a picture, if I can find it someday!" Lily said, grinning sheepishly. "I never manage to make my photo albums so organized."  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Some day. So, who's next?" Maria asked.  
  
"Uh…Andrew Biggs, right Lils?" Alison asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think that was…a month and a half. Yeah. 4th year." Lily frowned. "Basically like, we just went out after he took me to the Christmas Ball."  
  
"He was a Gryffindor right?" Maria asked.  
  
"No, Ravenclaw." Lily corrected. "Loved his studies more than me. Hehe."  
  
"YEAH, I remember when he asked you out on a date he would ask if you guys could study together." Alison winked. "REAAAAAAAAAL romantic."  
  
"Hey, shut up Mrs. Lupin." Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So who was after Biggs?" Maria asked.  
  
"Amos Diggory, 5th year. He was in 7th. He asked me out for the Christmas Ball, and we went out for…" Lily began, counting.  
  
"OH, I remember. 2 days and 2 hours and 2 minutes." Alison said, laughing.  
  
"Yeeeahh. He's one weird guy. Heard like, he was obsessed with the number 2." Lily said, shaking her head.  
  
Maria burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"I suck on relationships." Lily grinned. "I really do. The longest of mine was 3 months. But I swear I'm not like Potter, I'm just not lucky in love. I don't go around going out with guys after making out with them in the broom shed. In fact, I barely did anything with Amos. Just kissed once after the ball. That's about it." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Hey, how bout Bowler? You didn't tell us about the date yet!" Alison exclaimed.  
  
"NOTHING happened. Went out to Hogsmeade, walked around, talked, he tried to hold my hand, I refused, sat down in three broomsticks, had a butterbeer, went back, tried to kiss me, I said good night, gave him a kiss on the cheek, told him a had a good time, blah." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"No romance for him?" Alison asked, her mouth twitching.  
  
"No."  
  
"How bout JAMES?" Maria teased.  
  
"No, I have no luck in love remember?" Lily replied, her mouth twitching also.  
  
Maria laughed, and then suddenly Alison and Lily joined her.  
  
"Huh, could you three KEEP IT DOWN?" Elle asked irritably.  
  
"Yeah, we are trying to get some BEAUTY SLEEP here?" Christina pointed out.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, were we too loud?" Maria asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, White." Elle said, giving Maria a face. But since the dorm was dimly lit, her face shone weirdly, making her look funny.  
  
Alison, Maria and Lily all broke into giggles again, but there was a loud knock on their door.  
  
"See? McGongall's here." Christina said smugly.  
  
"Like I care." Alison muttered, jumping off Lily's bed to open the door.  
  
"PARTY TIME!!" Sirius yelled, running into the dorm with his pointed black hat on, which was modified with silly ornaments.  
  
"Oh, Hi Sirius, Hi James!!" Both Elle and Christina chorused, flipping their hair over their shoulder. "What brings you two here?" Elle asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Party with them." Sirius said, beckoning to Lily and Maria who were sitting awkwardly on Lily's bed.  
  
"Oh, Aren't we invited to the party too?" Christina asked, in fake hurt.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure-" James started.  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, JAMES EDWARD POTTER, GET OUT!!" Alison screamed. "NOW! NOW! BEFORE I MAKE LILY TAKE POINTS OFF YOU TWO!"  
  
"I don't see you asking Lily to take off points from REMUS…" Sirius said, rolling his eyes at the couple who were holding hands.  
  
"Well, that's why I'm saying you guys should go BEFORE Lily takes points off from you…" Alison said, blushing.  
  
"Ohh, you party pooper." Sirius pouted.  
  
"Potter, get out. Now." Lily commanded.  
  
"Well, what do you think I was trying to do if it wasn't for Alison and Remus who blocked the door, EVANS?" James asked harshly. "C'mon guys, let's get out of here. We sure aren't WELCOMED here."  
  
"But… But…" Sirius protested, but he was too late. James had already dragged him and Remus (after giving Alison a quick kiss) out to their own dorm.  
  
"BYE GUYS!" Elle and Christina chorused, but it was too late, the guys had already left.  
  
"Why so harsh, Evans?" Alison asked, grinning.  
  
"Can't help the fact he annoys me to death, Johnson." Lily replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know, Lily, you shouldn't be harsh to James. He's a sweet guy." Christina chirped.  
  
"After how he dumped you for Elle, you still think he's a sweet guy?" Lily huffed.  
  
"Well, good night girls, we will just be quietly chatting in Lily's corner here. Bonne Nuit." Alison said, flicking her wand. She must've put on the silencing charm, so that Christina and Elle wouldn't have to complain about the noise they were making.  
  
"Now, it's your turn!" Alison said.  
  
"Hah? Me?" Maria asked.  
  
"Uhhh… no, it's the bottle's." Lily said, rolling her eyes as she pointed to the bottle of water. "Yeah, I went out with EVIAN…"  
  
Alison and Maria giggled again, and after the giggles died down Maria cleared her throat.  
  
"SORRY, It's me isn't it… okay, so…" Maria started. "I went out withhhh……" Maria blushed as she looked down at her fuzzy slippers. "Severus Snape."  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????? ??"  
  
Both Lily and Alison yelled out.  
  
"Uh…" Maria said, biting her lip.  
  
"No, you did NOT just say that you went out with-" Lily began, her lips trembling.  
  
"Yes, I did. For almost a year and a half." Maria said, smiling faintly as she saw Alison shuddering.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't… ahhh…." Alison spluttered.  
  
"It's okay. I don't like him. I really don't like him anymore. He changed a lot." Maria said.  
  
"Well, sorry, but to us he had always been a slimeball." Lily grimaced.  
  
"He used to be really sweet and romantic and-" Maria began.  
  
"Please, I'm so sorry Maria, but you're making me sick." Alison said, her face turning slightly greenish.  
  
But Maria began to giggle as she saw Alison running to the bathroom. Lily found this all incredibly funny.  
  
"I can't believe… ih…" Lily said, her eyes staring at Maria in disbelief. "I'm sorry Maria, but …HAHAHA!!"  
  
"Nah, don't worry. I don't mind cause I don't like him…" Maria stated, her eyes glowing darkly.  
  
"Okay. So, was he a good kisser?" Lily asked, grinning.  
  
"Actually…" Maria said, trailing off.  
  
"Forget that I even asked." Lily said, shaking her head. "So, anyone after him?"  
  
"No…" Maria answered, her voice sounding a bit distant.  
  
Alison came back from the bathroom, looking more relieved. She shook her head and muttered, "I do not want to hear Snape, and sweet and romantic in the same sentence ever again."  
  
Lily laughed, and threw a cookie at Alison.  
  
"HEY!" Alison cried. "You just wasted good food!"  
  
"Did I?" Lily said innocently. "You sure it wasn't Maria?"  
  
"Hey!" Maria protested. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Lily, you little … !" Alison cried, taking her pillow and hitting Lily with it. Maria took another pillow and joined Alison.  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU TWO ARE GANGING UP ON ME!" Lily cried, clutching her own pillow.  
  
"Serves you right!!" Maria giggled. Lily stuck her tongue out and whacked Maria with her pillow. Alison laughed and hit Maria's head with the pillow. Maria then let out a loud shriek and whacked Alison, which started a pillow fight…  
  
  
  
***  
  
"You three seemed to have a good time last night." Sirius said, shaking his head. "You guys stayed up painting your nails, giving each other makeovers and talked about how devilishly handsome I am huh?" Sirius said.  
  
"No." Lily said, making a face. "Who do you think we are, your Hufflepuff fan club?"  
  
"We had a pillow fight. Me and Lily ganged up on Alison." Maria laughed.  
  
"You should've called me!" Sirius protested. "I love pillow fights! Especially when we all gang up on Alison!"  
  
"Hardie Har Har." Alison said sarcastically. "Look, I know that incident in 4th year is still glued into your brain, but it's not funny Sirius."  
  
"What incident?" Maria asked.  
  
"Oh, we had a pillow fight, it was me and the guys vs. Alison." Lily grinned. "Then we all started to tickle Alison. Oh, her stomach is her weak spot. Remus discovered that." Lily winked.  
  
"Oh yes I did." Remus said, turning to Alison.  
  
"If you're going to tickle me, I'm going to hex you back." Alison said, making a face.  
  
"And you must listen to she who is friends with Tigress Lily." Sirius said.  
  
"Okay2. I wont tickle you. But…" Remus whispered something into Alison's ear that made her blush.  
  
Sirius, and Lily groaned while Maria laughed.  
  
"The lovebirds strike again." Lily muttered.  
  
Just then, hair tousled and glasses rather crooked, James Potter approached their table for breakfast and sat down in the first empty seat he saw.  
  
"Good Morning everybody." He yawned.  
  
To Lily's annoyance, he was sitting next to her.  
  
"Dragon's breath." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Did you brush your teeth yet, Potter?"  
  
"No." James answered, helping himself with oatmeal.  
  
Lily made a face, and when James took a big bite, he chewed with his mouth open and stared at Lily.  
  
"Yew, disgusting." Lily said, frowning. "VERY attractive, Potter."  
  
"Oh come on, you know you love me." James replied.  
  
"Not a bit." Lily said, pushing him farther from her.  
  
"James is just a bit dense from his date last night with… oh what's her name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh, I forgot." James said stupidly.  
  
"What do you mean? He was in our room last night." Lily said.  
  
"Don't be so jealous Lils, he obviously got upset that you, the love of his life, acted all Ice Princessy to him and he went out on a late night broom ride with she-who-James-forgot-her-name." Sirius grinned.  
  
"I am not jealous." Lily said at the same time James said, "I do not like her."  
  
"Oh yeah, and pigs flies." Alison muttered.  
  
"Actually, they do. Remember in 3rd year we made Professor Kettleburn's pet pig fly in Care of Magical Creatures class?" James said.  
  
"I mean, NATURALLY." Alison pointed out. Remus, Sirius and Maria laughed as they saw James and Lily's horrid expressions.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: bleh!! I don't know what to say, PLEASE review:) ! I love you all for that.  
  
~f.a.e~ 


	16. The fight

Chapter XVI + The fight  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at those two." Sirius said, nudging Maria in the ribs.  
  
"OW!" Maria shrieked. "THAT HURTS!! You should know better than nudging me so hard! I'm all bones!!"  
  
"Rrriiighhtt…!" Sirius said. "Anyway, look at Prongsyyy and Tigeeeeer…" Sirius said, humming the wedding march.  
  
"Sirius, they are fighting over the last dinner roll."  
  
"Exactly." Sirius said, letting out a dramatic sigh. "As Lily's bottle green eyes burned with anger, James could see the anger, jealousy, hurt, and sadness in her eyes. James felt as if he could read her so easily. The more harsh words that came out of Lily's small mouth, James felt his heart sting. But James couldn't help but gaze at the red-headed beauty in front of him. Lily reached out to grab the last dinner roll, but her hand brushed against James's and they both felt an unbelievably hot rush of electricity rushing through their body. Lily blushed as her gaze met with James, but James continued to stare at her. They both sat in silence, until Lily looked up, long enough for James to lean down and kiss her passionately."  
  
Maria stared at Sirius in amusement. "Have you been reading Lily's romance novels?"  
  
"Yes, I have actually. I took one from her trunk that night- It's called LOVE OR LUST. I recited that piece from it."  
  
Maria burst into laughter. She has been doing that a lot lately. But Sirius really did make her laugh. He always made everyone around him laugh.  
  
"REALLY! It is. Page 63, fourth chapter." Sirius said seriously.  
  
Maria just continued to laugh. Sirius could be so silly.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud BANG and everyone turned his or her head towards the sound. It was coming from the Slytherin table. Maria stopped laughing and turned her head.  
  
Up, on the Slytherin table, in a pink tutu, dancing ballet was Severus Snape.  
  
The whole school (excluding the Slytherins and teachers) burst into a loud laugh. Maria began giggling again.  
  
"SIRIUS!" James yelled. "I SAID, TAP DANCING! NOT BALLET!"  
  
"But Prongs, old friend." Sirius said. "Tap dancing is… not as… delicate and beautiful as ballet…" Sirius shook his head. "Where is your sense of art?"  
  
"Up your bum." James said sarcastically. "I thought we agreed on TAP DANCING!"  
  
"But James, as I had said before, seeing Snape tap dancing isn't as exciting as seeing him dancing ballet." Sirius said.  
  
"I still think Snape dancing hip hop was better." Remus chirped.  
  
"Sirius, we already did this in 3rd year!!" James argued.  
  
"And it's one of the best!! That's why its back, for the heck of it!" Sirius answered.  
  
"Just because you're better than me in charms doesn't mean you can go around changing our plans!" James whined.  
  
"Well, then it's not my fault my charms is better than yours. Next time, when you want to do a spell, ask your Lady Lily for help."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Lily screamed from her end of the table.  
  
"Sirius, why did you-" James began.  
  
"BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN! DETENTION!" McGonagall's scream rang into their ears.  
  
"But Professor, I didn't do anything." Remus said innocently. He didn't mind detentions, but if he didn't get any would be better.  
  
"You handed the book of spells to Black." McGonagall pointed out dryly. "Of course you did SOMETHING."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Remus sat on the comfortable loveseat in the common room with Alison. He had served his detention the night before, and tonight, he didn't have any homework, so he decided to chill off with Alison.  
  
Peter, on the other hand, was getting help on the Transfiguration homework they had. James was by his side, trying to explain to him. Sirius was reading a magazine, and Maria was talking with Aries.  
  
Just then, Lily walked into the common room, as normal as any normal 16 year old girl could be.  
  
As soon as Remus saw her, he began to laugh.  
  
Lily looked at him strangely, and that made Remus laugh even harder.  
  
Even Alison was beginning to giggle. But everyone else had blank expressions on their faces.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Lily demanded.  
  
Alison's small giggles burst into loud howls of laughter, while Remus suddenly fell down to the floor, rolling on the floor, laughing. Lily let out a small gasp and looked horrid.  
  
"ALISON JOHNSON!" Lily yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously. "YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"IT SLIPPED LILS!" Alison choked. "I'm sor- HAHAHA!!"  
  
"ALISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!!!! I HATE YOU!!" Lily screamed, and if looks could kill, Alison will be dead that instant.  
  
"Oh! Did Alison tell Remus about…?" Maria asked. Alison turned to Maria and nodded.  
  
"What? What's going on here?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Yes? Why is Moony on the floor laughing?" James asked uncertainly.  
  
"Uh, I told Remus something about Lily, and he laughs when he sees her…"Alison said.  
  
"OH YEAH. Tell whole Hogwarts, will you?" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Lily, IT SLIPPED! IT SLIPPED!! OKAY? GET IT? IT SLIPPED!"  
  
"OH WELL," Lily kneeled down next to Remus and whispered something in his ear. Remus stopped laughing, looked at Lily with big eyes, and turned to Alison. He began to laugh again.  
  
"Why you…!" Alison raged, trying to think up hard, confusing names to call Lily. But it didn't work, as calling people hard, confusing names and saying witty comebacks were more of Lily's department.  
  
"Oh! HAHAHA…… SHE TOLD HIM ABOUT…? Hahaha!!" Maria laughed. Maria was now clutching her stomach.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? OH YEAH?" Alison yelled. She kneeled down and whispered something into Remus's ear.  
  
Remus yet again stopped laughing, turned to face Maria with big, watery eyes, and started to laugh all over again.  
  
"YOU JUST DIDN'T-"Maria began.  
  
"OH YES I DID!" Alison smirked.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Maria hissed. Her eyes were now dark and glowing dangerously.  
  
"WELL, LILY STARTED IT." Alison pointed out.  
  
"CAUSE YOU TOLD REMUS!" Lily growled.  
  
And the three girls started to bicker on about who had started this whole frenzy.  
  
"Girls, girls. You all are making a scene." James hissed.  
  
"Ah! Center of Attention!" Sirius yelled happily. "Now, tell Papa Sirius what's this all about?"  
  
"Sirius!! STAY OUT OF THIS!" The three girls hissed severely. Sirius backed away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
And a war had just started in the Gryffindor towers that night.  
  
Maria, Lily and Alison weren't on speaking terms. They were ignoring one another, even for Potions class, when Alison and Lily were partners, they had decided to change partners.  
  
Alison, of course was spending more and more time with Remus. Everywhere Remus went Alison went too. Everywhere Alison went Remus went too.  
  
Lily was dragging Sirius everywhere with her. She would've picked Remus, the most sensible one of the group. But since Remus was already Alison's, she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Maria was hanging out with James. And James, having his two best friends being controlled by two other 16 year old girls, only had Peter left to hang out with from the group, besides Maria.  
  
"What are the 3 uses of Unicorn hair?" Lily asked, a few days after that faithful night.  
  
"Uh, for wands, for a potion, and for the magical quill." Sirius answered.  
  
"What Potion?" Lily asked, leaning back against the chair she was sitting on.  
  
"Uhh… wait a minute, I know this one. Wait.. wait…" Sirius squinted his eyes. "OH! It's for the eye-coloring potion!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Correct!" Lily smiled.  
  
"YES!" Sirius cried happily, punching a fist into the air. But it then took a few seconds for him to realize what he was doing.  
  
He, Sirius Black, THE Notorious Sirius Black, Prankster Extraordinaire, Illegal Animagi, Gryffindor's beater, and ladies man- the guy who didn't bother finishing his daily homework or studying for a test- the guy who gets 2 detentions every night, was here, in the LIBRARY, with the studious Prefect Miss Lily Evans, studying.  
  
And he was enjoying it.  
  
It wasn't for the fact he was studying with Lily, he didn't like her that way. He only loved her as a sister. But the fact that he was actually enjoying studying, and he thought it was kind of fun.  
  
It would've been more understandable if there was going to be a test the next day. But there wasn't any. There wasn't any homework either.  
  
He didn't even do a prank in days!!  
  
He must've been spending too much time with Lily. She had rubbed off a lot on him.  
  
Sirius groaned to himself. This fight between the girls must stop.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Maria sat up bolt in her bed, sweat all over her forehead.  
  
She could hear them. She heard James's yells of warning, Lily's screams of horror and mercy…  
  
plus the constant crying of the little green-eyed baby.  
  
Maria looked past her bed to Lily's, where Lily was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her flowing red hair framing her delicate complexion. If only she knew what would be happening in the future.  
  
Maria wanted to tell Lily so badly… but she was stumped, if Lily knew that she will be married to James… she will go nutty!  
  
Maybe Maria should tell James about it first. Yeah, it's time. He deserves to know what will happen to him in the future.  
  
Maria laid her head on her pillow, thinking about how she will tell James later.  
  
Feeling a bit lighter than she was, Maria fell asleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
AN: YES. Finally. Special thanks to Ld vLd! :) aragai lorogof yurugu! Um, well, hope you all enjoyed it. I certainly did. (?) SO, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review. Okay?  
  
Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed my other chapters. REVIEW THIS  
  
ONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS!  
  
=+^F.A.E^+=  
  
( 


	17. Round II & Future Wives

Chapter XVII + Fight II & Future Wives  
  
  
  
  
  
"Potter, Headmaster was looking for you. He said for you to meet him in his office, now." Richard Payne, the Head Boy, told him the next day.  
  
"Really? What's the password?"  
  
"Gum Drops." Richard said. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Okay, Thanks Payne." James said, nodding. Richard left and James began to walk to the Headmaster's office.  
  
It was a long walk, but eventually, he met up with the gargoyle. "Gum Drops" James said clearly, as the gargoyle sprang to life and let him into the circular office of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, James. Sit down, please." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Lemon drops?"  
  
"No thanks, Professor D." James answered.  
  
"I could tell you are very curious, James. Well, be patient. I'm just waiting for the other person to come."  
  
"Other person?" James asked. Dumbledore nodded, and just then Maria stumbled in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Professor… I-"  
  
"No need to explain, Miss White. Sit down, I believe there is something you must tell Mr. Potter here."  
  
James looked at Maria, a curious expression pasted on his face. Maria sat down and took a deep breath.  
  
"Before I start, I suppose you must know that I'm a…Seer."  
  
"REALLY? That's cool!" James said, nodding excitedly.  
  
"James, I think you would like to hear this." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Okay. Continue." James said.  
  
"And, I've been having quite a few dreams about the future of the magical world." Maria said. "And you're a big part of it."  
  
"James, you do remember what I had told you a long time ago right?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, that I am a direct descendant of Gryffindor." James replied. "And my son will be the heir."  
  
"Yes, that could defeat the heir of Slytherin." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"But I already know all of this, except for the fact that Maria is a Seer. By the way, does anybody else know?"  
  
"No, only Mr. Lupin, a few people from the dark side that have been trying to get Maria on their side, and her parents, of course." Dumbledore said. "Yes, Mr. Potter, you did know about that."  
  
"But did you know who your future wife will be?" Maria asked.  
  
"No. But I would like to know."  
  
"Are you sure?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"REALLY REALLY SURE?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're not going to regret it?"  
  
"No…don't think so."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched James get more and more curious by the second.  
  
"You're not going to kill me or-"  
  
"WELL, WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME?" James exclaimed.  
  
"Alright." Maria huffed. "Hope you and Lily Evans really could help the Magical World."  
  
James sat there, mouth wide open in disbelief, at Maria.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Remus sat in his seat, scanning around the common room. James was sitting in the corner, a few girls crowding around him. He looked helplessly at Remus, and Remus gave him a shrug. Maria was sitting near James, frowning every now and then. Peter, on the other hand, looked as if he could care less.  
  
"Allie?" Remus murmured.  
  
"Yeah?" Alison asked, looking up from her comfy spot, next to Remus.  
  
"You look nice today." Remus murmured.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Alison blushed, giving him a peck on the nose.  
  
"Allie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't you miss Lily and Maria?" Remus asked.  
  
"No." Alison answered stubbornly, but Remus knew her too well.  
  
"Yes you do, I know you do." Remus teased.  
  
"I don't!" Alison cried.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I really don't!"  
  
Just then Lily came into the common room, pulling Sirius's arm. They both stumbled onto the floor, making the whole common room turn to look at them.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and stood up, dusting off. She then gave Sirius a hand, and pulled him up to his feet. From the corner of his eye, Remus could see James watching them, his lips twitching into a frown.  
  
***  
  
"If she's suppose to be my wife, why is she there on top of my best friend?" James muttered. Maria knew he was muttering to himself, but he muttered it too loud, and Maria heard it clearly.  
  
"Jealous?" She teased.  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked, turning to Maria. "I didn't-"  
  
"If she's suppose to be my wife, why is she there on top of my best friend?" Maria mocked in a mutter. "I heard it James. I have the sixth sense also."  
  
"Oh." James answered. "I didn't mean anything by it, you know."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Just out of curiosity. I wonder what they were doing." James chided.  
  
"Right."  
  
"You know, what if Sirius suddenly has feelings for her or something."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Or maybe the slimy slytherins have been teasing her again…"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Maybe she got bit by an animal and Sirius brought her to the hospital wing."  
  
"Rrrrriiight James."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Sirius, gerroff me!" Lily said, pushing Sirius off of her body.  
  
"Ow ow!!" Sirius wailed. Lily got up and began dusting off dust from her robes.  
  
"Get up." Lily commanded, giving Sirius a hand. He took it and Lily pulled him up to his feet.  
  
"Lily, I was wondering- do you by any hand, miss Allie and Maria?"  
  
"Why would you think that?" Lily asked, approaching a small chess table. "Game?"  
  
"Yeah, prepare to die." Sirius said, conjuring a chess set. "Are you sure you don't-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"What? Evans didn't let you kiss her?" A voice rang out.  
  
"NO. Everything was going so smoothly. Well, she didn't let me hold her hand either. You were right, either she plays hard to get…"  
  
"Or either she's saving herself for Potter. Man, by the way they look at each other you would know they were MARRIED."  
  
"Okay2!! Bet still on? I know I can win it."  
  
"Yeah sure. 10 sickles. "  
  
"Don't you think that's a bit… high?"  
  
"Hey, don't care. I know I can get her."  
  
"We'll just watch you fail."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Remus watched as James sat with Peter, discussing about something in a very low voice. Maria was next to them, but completely oblivious to them. She was reading a book.  
  
Sirius was sitting with Lily, flipping through a magazine. Lily was engrossed in her homework, looking up a few times to sigh in disappointment at Sirius.  
  
"Remus, what are you thinking?" Alison asked. Her eyes followed to where Remus have been gazing at. "Oh no, I've told you many times-"  
  
As if right on cue, Sirius approached them.  
  
"Hello, Moony ol' pal. Missed you there. How's life been treating you?" Sirius asked, taking a seat next to them.  
  
Alison glared at Sirius as if he was some Slimy Slytherin.  
  
"Heyyy there Allie! What's up? No need to shoot daggers at me!" Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
"Sirius, where's my lunar calendar?" Lily's crisp voice rang in their ears. "I need it."  
  
"Oops, I think I lost it…" Sirius said.  
  
"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU LOSE IT? I TOLD YOU-"  
  
"Relax Lils, it's upstairs in my dorm. Say, why don't you just chill for now? That project's not due till we graduate."  
  
"Sirius, if you put it that way, the assignment's due in the next 6 years, for you. But I DO like to get things done early, so where's-"  
  
"Relax Lil! You've been too hard on yourself." Remus assured her. "Sit down. Chat with us."  
  
"Chat? With you guys?" Lily said in a disgusted voice, her eyes directed on Alison.  
  
"Well, I wont enjoy any second of it." Alison huffed.  
  
James, seeing that Sirius, Remus, Alison and Lily were talking-in some sort, decided to join in and drag Maria and Peter.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony! How've you people been doing?" James exclaimed, acting as if he hasn't met his old friends for years.  
  
"Prongs, old buddy old pal!!" Sirius grinned. "Wormtail."  
  
"What did you drag me here for?" Maria asked loudly, to James.  
  
"So you know, we all could, talk." James replied.  
  
"There's no WAY I'm going to talk with these two … " Maria muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Thought we couldn't hear you, White?" Lily asked, raising her brows.  
  
"Don't act like you did, Evans," Alison said icily. Remus put a warning hand on Alison's shoulder.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Johnson."  
  
"Good, cause I don't want to talk to you, or White, ever AGAIN!"  
  
"Allie…" Remus began, trying to break the fight.  
  
"That's fine with me!" Lily said, marching up the stairs to the dormitories.  
  
"Lily, come on, don't be like this-" Sirius began.  
  
"Yes, get out of my sight, Evans!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Eventually I wont, since you sleep in the same dorm as me!" Lily called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Huh!" Maria sulked, heading for the portrait hole.  
  
"Yeah, just walk away White, and let all those slimy slytherins catch you and tie you up in their cold, nasty common room." Alison called out.  
  
Maria turned back to glare at Alison, before walking out of the common room, cursing.  
  
Alison just sat in her seat, pouting.  
  
"Alison, that wasn't really nice…" Remus said. "They were your friends- Lily has been your best friend for 5 years!"  
  
Alison just sat there in silence. Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I miss those times, when we all would hang out like a big group. I'm stuck with Lily, not in a bad way of course, but she's making me…" Sirius shuddered. "Study."  
  
James, Remus, Alison, and even Peter all gasped.  
  
"No way! How could she-" James started.  
  
"I swear, it's like she hypnotizes me or something…" Sirius trailed off.  
  
"That girl's got some secret powers or something." Peter squeaked. (For the very first time in this story!)  
  
"That's what she probably uses to get guys." James shrugged.  
  
"How would you know, James?" Sirius teased.  
  
Alison laughed along with the boys, remembering the sleepover the girls had a few weeks before. Lily has been telling the others how 'unlucky in love' she was, and will always be. After that Christine and Elle were being their usual bitchy self, the boys had raided their rooms, and Maria talked about how she had went out with… Snape. Then they had a pillow fight, which was fun.  
  
"Allie? Alison?" Remus called, nudging her. "You kinda spaced out there."  
  
"Did I?" Alison asked. "Well, I'll be okay. I'm a bit tired… Maybe I'll go to sleep." She was halfway to the stairs when she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"Lily's there." Alison said, making a face.  
  
"You can stay with me." Remus smiled, taking her hand and escorting her to their dorm.  
  
"Maria will probably be sleeping in the common room." Sirius said. "If I knew where she was, I could've showed her one of those rooms we found."  
  
"Don't worry, she can take care of herself." James assured him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
AN: I changed my pen name, LOL. Um, I didn't really like my old one, :P If I get bored of this one I'll change it again. Haha, well… If you all are wondering WHAT made the girls fight,  
  
Well…you all will find out sooner or later ;) Thanks to all the reviewers  
  
(I always say that, don't I?) Well, please review more! If I don't get  
  
Enough reviews I wont update! *cackles evilly* Oh kay.  
  
Yes… I will see you all soon, (if the REVIEWS are  
  
Good enough hehe!) so REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Aight people, toodles! Muach2,  
  
=+^scHEm…^+=  
  
o.O 


	18. Midnight Talks & Library Chats

Chapter XVII + Midnight Talks and Library Chats  
  
***  
  
Maria sat in the dark common room, alone that night. Lily was sleeping peacefully, of course. Alison was probably with Remus. Which left her alone, in the dark and cold common room.  
  
Maria pulled her blankets that she had conjured up to her chin. She was lying down on the large couch, staring into the dying flames of the fire.  
  
For some reason she couldn't sleep well. It wasn't the dreams, none of them had appeared tonight. After falling asleep, she would wake up 10 minutes later. It felt weird.  
  
Suddenly a cold breeze swept pass her, and James Potter sat next to her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep aye?" James asked. "Wasn't me in your dreams again, was it?"  
  
"No, I just couldn't sleep." Maria said.  
  
"Maybe it's the guilt-"  
  
"NO. I AM NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE. THEY STARTED IT FIRST AND DRAGGED ME INTO IT."  
  
"OKAY2, don't be so touchy about it." James said, shaking his head. "Have you seen my… oh there it is." James said, taking a bottle of water from the coffee table. "I was thirsty."  
  
"I can see." Maria answered, looking at him skeptically as he drank the water. Suddenly Maria laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" James asked, apparently a bit annoyed.  
  
"AHAHA.. no, it's this inside joke of Alison, Lily's and mine." Maria explained. "You won't be able to understand it. Silly Lily and her crazy mind. So, we were taking about ourselves, taking turns. It was my turn but I forgot, and I said 'what? My turn?' Lily looked at me and said sarcastically, 'no it's the bottle's turn. Yeh… I went out with Evian'…" Maria laughed.  
  
"I don't get it." James said dumbly.  
  
"That's why its called an inside joke." Maria said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"So how's your wife?" Maria asked, winking.  
  
"You mean Evans?"  
  
"No, I meant Peter, of course Lily."  
  
"She's fine I guess."  
  
"Rriight…"  
  
"I mean she's FINE." James said, emphasizing "FINE".  
  
"You mean…" Maria said, not believing her ears. "You think she's pretty?"  
  
James looked away.  
  
"Oh come on James, you just told me that she's "FINE"…" Maria said. "Come on, fess up!"  
  
James shook his head. "I hate you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And Dumbledore too!"  
  
"WHAT? WHY?"  
  
"Be-because… " James sighed. "You made me think about her more now."  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, James." Maria huffed. "And did you just say "more"? Does that mean you thought about her that way before?"  
  
James turned pink.  
  
Maria's eyes widen. "Oh my god… you really do like her right?"  
  
"Well, if you hadn't told me about this, I wouldn't know and would still hate her guts."  
  
"James, you two are destined for each other, you'll end up with each other anyway. It was in the prophecy. It's just a matter of sooner or later. And in this case, it's sooner." Maria said.  
  
"Unless you prefer falling in love with her the hard way, for instance saving her from death, or something."  
  
"That sounds more romantic." James muttered. "And it's NOT in the prophecy."  
  
"Yes it is, something about green." Maria said, rolling her eyes again.  
  
"Oh, so that's HER?"  
  
"Do you know anybody else with eyes like her?"  
  
"No actually." James answered.  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet." Maria said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes I did. I said 'No actually'"  
  
"My previous question. DO. YOU. LIKE. HER?"  
  
"Um…" James said, fiddling with his fingers. "I can't stop looking at her. I feel like… angry or something weird when a guy approaches her. I feel my insides get hot if someone talks ill of her. My heart starts beating really fast when she's near, but when I talk to her everything comes out so harsh." James paused. "What do you think that means?"  
  
"Means that you're in love, you fool." Maria said. "You've had so many girlfriends and you don't even know when you've fallen in love?"  
  
"Well... I never loved any of them, if love is what I feel now." James said. "Maria, are you sure I love her?"  
  
Maria let out an exasperating sigh. "I don't know, cause I'm not you. I'm just guessing, cause it seems like it. Of course, everyone has always thought you two had something going on, and you don't know how many howlers Lily gets from girls who THINK she's going out with you."  
  
"You mean, everybody knew I liked her but myself?"  
  
"And her. Remus told me that they had been trying for years to get you two together. But it never works."  
  
"Really?" James asked. "I thought you all were just teasing us cause we fight so much."  
  
"Hey James, could I know, how did you feel when Lily was with her exes?"  
  
"Uh… well, I would feel weird inside, like I didn't think they deserved her or anything." James shrugged. "Hey, you know Lily went out with Todd Bowler right?"  
  
"Only on one date." Maria answered. "She doesn't seem to like him very much, I wonder why she accepted his invitation."  
  
"Well…" James began. "A few days ago I overheard some guys talking. About her. Seems like they have a bet going on her. Cause she didn't let him kiss her or anything. So the guy-"  
  
"Of course she didn't. She doesn't like him."  
  
"WAIT TILL I FINISH. As I had said, the guy was probably Bowler since he was the last date she had, right? And they were betting on her and all. God, even I don't do that." James said. "Well, I think I did, once…"  
  
Maria gave James a look.  
  
"Okay, so maybe it WASN'T once… maybe more like a few times…"  
  
"Whatever James." Maria said. "But I think if Lily knows about it, she'll curse them to death and let Alison beat the crap out of them."  
  
"But you guys are fighting now."  
  
"Don't remind me," Maria muttered.  
  
"Okay, I wont then. Anyway, what's this thing about Lily not kissing guys she doesn't like?"  
  
"What do you think she is, a slut? Of course she only kisses guys she likes." Maria screeched. "You called her by her first name!"  
  
"Yes I did. Is that a big deal?" James glared.  
  
"Well… it's a big step!"  
  
"Right." James said, biting his lip. "Hey Maria, I could tell you something right?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um… it's about me and Lily."  
  
"Okay, shoot." Maria said excitedly.  
  
"Well…" James sighed. "I kissed her."  
  
"REALLY? WHEN? YESTERDAY????"  
  
"Uh…" James started. "No. I kissed her on Christmas. Remember, when she received that letter? And I ran after her?"  
  
"THAT DAY?" Maria asked. "But James, that was like… YEARS AGO!"  
  
"No it's not, you dimwit. It's only a few months." James said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, so I kissed her, and she… well, she … she… she kissed me back."  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"Yeah, for a moment. Then she pushed me away and got mad at me, then she ran away."  
  
Maria just gapped at him.  
  
"Yeah well, if I hadn't known better, I would've thought she enjoyed it, until she came back to her senses and realized it was me."  
  
"Maybe she enjoyed it BECAUSE IT WAS YOU." Maria pointed out. "Then she pushed you away because she was afraid of what she was feeling."  
  
"You really think so?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I'm just assuming. I don't want to put your hopes up high, but maybe it's the truth." Maria shrugged.  
  
James was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, ree." James said.  
  
"REE?"  
  
"It's tiring to say Maria all the time. And I heard Sirius calling you REE once."  
  
"Oh, okay." Maria answered. "I could use a nickname. Alison's is Allie and Lily's got Lils…"  
  
"Or Lillers, Lil, Lily-kins, Lily flower, tiger, carrot-head, pickles, …"  
  
"Right. What did you do, make them up?"  
  
"Most of them." James shrugged. "Anyway, thanks again Ree. Are you sleeping here tonight?"  
  
"I suppose." Maria shrugged. "I don't really wanna go back to my dorm."  
  
"Well, Remus's bed is empty." James said. "Only god knows where he's at this time of the night."  
  
"No, it's okay." Maria nodded. "I'll go back after resting for a while."  
  
"Alright. Thanks again Ree." James said, grinning. "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." Maria smiled.  
  
"Good night," James said, ruffling her hair.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Do you know where Lily is?" James asked a few days after that talk he had with Maria.  
  
After his talk with Maria, James thought about Lily more and more every second that it drove him crazy. His head was always spinning on the subject of Lily Evans. How dark and flowing her red hair is. How bright her green eyes are. How her smile lights up the whole Hogwarts. It began to make him feel as if he was obsessed with her. He never got the chance to talk to her these past few weeks, not even a ridiculous quarrel. He even dreamt about her. It was scaring him so much, he decided he should talk to her.  
  
"No!" Huffed Maria, who was obviously in a bad mood.  
  
"Are you sure, I need to talk to her…"  
  
"Gee James, I told you, I don't know!!"  
  
"Okay2." James replied, eyeing Maria weirdly. A few days ago she would probably be happy for him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, your lady love just spilled ink all over my Charms assignment." Maria glared.  
  
"Maria, you're suppose to be a witch." James said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"WELL, listen to this. All she said was a lame 'OOPS' and then she took out her wand. Instead of saying the cleaning spells she BURNT IT." Maria said, shaking her head. "AGH! I'VE SPENT HOURS WORKING ON IT!"  
  
"Uhh…. Okay. Sorry Maria. Um, Gotta go." James said, continuing his adventure to find Lily. Now, where to start. He was thinking of asking people. Lily was usually with Sirius (and while James thought about that, he felt a pang of jealousy), but Sirius would interview him and tease him and it would get really annoying. James knew Remus was a bit more sensible about these kind of things, but he's always with Alison and Alison wouldn't let Remus tell him where Lily was, after all, they were still fighting. Peter—well, he wouldn't do much, he'll answer a dumb no and ask why he was looking for her. James scanned the common room. There was a few 5th years. James wanted to ask Owen Utcher, who was probably the only 5th year Gryffindor that James knew pretty well. But remembering that Owen had once asked Lily out, and got rejected, James decided not to.  
  
In the end James decided to look for her himself.  
  
***  
  
Walking through the hallways, and stopping in front of the library door, James hesitated. He hadn't been in there for years, besides at nights. Eventually he took a deep breath and pushed the doors, walking into the classic decorated library of Hogwarts.  
  
Unfortunately his arrival attracted looks from a few girls who were reading magazines in a corner, they were quite surprise to find James Potter in the library. Even Madame Pince, the librarian, gave him a curious look as she watched him scan the library. But even with all these girls watching him, the only girl he wanted to catch her attention was quietly occupied with her work, in a far corner.  
  
Quickly thinking up ways to get her attention, James suddenly tripped over a quill that was left on the floor. It made him stumble over to Lily's side and let out a loud thump.  
  
Even though it was an accident, it did catch Lily's attention. She looked up warily from her work and was surprised to find James Potter, sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing on the floor?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, I'm fine, thanks for asking." James answered sarcastically. 'D'oh!' He thought. He got up and dusts himself off.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I go to school here, if you don't remember." James said, walking past her to the bookshelf behind her.  
  
"What are you doing in the library?"  
  
"To… uh, get a book!" James said, pulling a random book out of the shelf. He glanced at the book he was holding. 'The Dark War'…'hm, it sounds quite interesting.'  
  
"Oh, that's a good book." Lily said, looking back at her work.  
  
"Oh. Well…" James paused, quickly racking his brain for a nice conversation. "Remus told me it was a good book and made me get it."  
  
"Oh" Sounds of books being closed, and parchments being rolled.  
  
"Yeah…" James said, scratching his head. Man, what else could he say? "So, do you come here often?" Oh, great question.  
  
"Yes I do." Then Lily paused. "You're weird."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're actually being nice to me."  
  
"Am I? Are you sure I am?" James said superiorly, but everyone could still see the tinge of red on his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, because you never talk so un-sarcastic to me." Lily said.  
  
James quickly thought of a way to change the subject. What can I say…? "You going to the quidditch match next weekend?"  
  
James turned to face Lily, but was quite surprised to find her not in her seat. He looked around and saw that Lily wasn't in the library at all. Whoa, where did that girl go? James thought. Either she's quick or I was thinking too long to give her time to leave.  
  
Feeling utterly stupid, James walked back to the common room. Oh, real smooth Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: YES. Finally uploaded new chapter. Thanks for the reviews, people! :) I went outta town diz weekend… I had fun. But I missed fanfics so much I started to dream about it. (FREAKY!)  
  
James is acting a bit weird, even for himself, doncha think? The fight between the girls is still on. If you want to know what its about, STAY TUNED~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! :)  
  
=sCHEm… 


	19. Round III = Catfights

WARNING! WELL, THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF ABUSING ACTIONS, THAT IS WHY IT IS RATED PG-13!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hehe… ;) did I give you a scare?  
  
13 years and up… please scroll down…  
  
kinda lame, isn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter XVIX + Round III = Catfights  
  
***  
  
'James Potter is weird.' Lily thought, as she walked quickly back to common room. 'What was he doing in the library? Was he there just to talk to me?' Lily thought. 'He looked a bit flushed, it's actually kinda cute. Oh my god am I actually thinking that he's cute?' Lily thought, shaking her head to shake her thoughts away.  
  
After giving the password to the fat lady, Lily walked into the common room and was bombarded by hexes.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Maria screamed, pointing her wand at Alison.  
  
Alison, who was screaming wildly, pointed her wand back at Maria. "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"  
  
Lily watched in surprise as Maria and Alison continued to hit each other with various jinxes and hexes. A few first years watched in horror, most of them cowering to the corner. The fifth years were watching excitedly, while most 7th years were eyeing them in disapproval, but made no action to stop them.  
  
"Girls, GIRLS!!" Remus cried, trying to stop them. But the girls wouldn't stop, and Remus got hit by the tickling spell.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……" Remus's howls of laughter could be heard from the north tower.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Sirius bellowed, pointing at both Maria and Alison, their wands flying towards him. He caught it in a second, and held onto it, with Maria and Alison nose crooked, ears grown longer, skin blue and polka dotted, hair pink, eyeing each other dangerously.  
  
After taking off most hexes off from them, and making Remus stop laughing, Sirius seated them down. Lily walked over to them and huffed, "20 points from Gryffindor, detention each. No dueling in the common room, especially in front of younger students."  
  
"Oh, if it isn't Miss Prefect Lily Evans." Maria glared.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU TWO DOING? THERE WERE YOUNGER STUDENTS! YOU TWO SHOULDVE BEEN SETTING GOOD EXAMPLES FOR THEM! NOT TEACHING THEM HOW TO KILL YOUR FELLOW GRYFFINDOR!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Well, I would've been setting a good example if Miss White here hadn't snatched my charms assignment and ripped it!" Alison hissed.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't of snatched her assignment if somebody by the name of Lily Evans hadn't burnt mine." Maria scowled.  
  
"Well, it wasn't my fault it burnt by accident!" Lily raged.  
  
"You ARE suppose to be the Charms master. But you can't even do a simple ink-erasing spell." Maria said offensively.  
  
"See Lily, this is all your fault. I would have still had my assignment if you hadn't burnt her's!" Alison huffed.  
  
"Excuse me? Now you are on her side??" Lily said.  
  
"I'm not saying that." Alison said crossly. "I'm just saying that if you hadn't burnt her assignment, she wouldn't have ripped mine."  
  
"You egoistic brat!" Lily scowled. "You're worst that Potter!"  
  
As if right on cue, James stumbled into the common room, and quickly spotted the sight of three girls fighting.  
  
"What's going on here?" James asked, over the loud howls and screams.  
  
"LONG STORY!" Sirius said, trying to make his voice louder than the girls.  
  
Remus caught the girls taking their wands back, and pointing it to each other. Fortunately, James was quicker than Remus, and pointed his wands to the girls.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" 3 willow wands came shooting at him, and James, Remus and Sirius caught one each.  
  
The girls realized that they are wand-less, and began a catfight.  
  
The whole common room began to watch in interest. Now the first years weren't as scared as they were, and began to watch the girls fight. Aries, who had been there since, was jumping up and down, cheering for the three girls.  
  
"YOU BLOODY @&%$*!" Lily screeched. She was aiming for slapping Alison's face, but somehow, Maria, who had shoved Alison, got slapped.  
  
"WHY YOU…" Maria's eyes flashed dangerously, as she kicked Lily.  
  
Alison, had just got up and punched Maria. "SL**!!"  
  
"$%$#!" Maria shot back, pulling Alison's hair. Alison made a move to punch her again, when Maria ducked and Alison's punch aimed right at Lily.  
  
"%$#@!" Lily cried, kicking Alison's stomach. Alison was raising her fist to hit Lily, but Maria hit Alison first.  
  
"LILY EVANS! ALISON JOHSON! MARIA WHITE!" James yelled warningly. "20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! NO FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Oblivious to James's words, they continued on hitting, punching, kicking, slapping and pulling each other's hairs, until Sirius, Remus, and James stopped the girls from beating each other up.  
  
Red as her hair, and the corner of her eye blue, her lips a bit swollen, and her green eyes flashing murderously, Lily tried to shove James's arms, which were circled around her waist and trying to keep her away from fighting, off her.  
  
Sirius was trying his best to stop Maria from escaping his arms. He had his arms around her waist, holding her protectively, while Maria, bloody nose, red faced and skin still blue with polka dots, was waving her arms wildly.  
  
Alison was just the same. Her hair was all messy and frizzed up, and, it was still pink, while she had some small scars around her neck and cheek, and had Remus hold her back from fighting. She was screeching about something that sounded like "B%#$ES…"  
  
"Sirius, bring Maria to the infirmary." James instructed. "Remus, bring Alison up to our room, there's a first aid kit there."  
  
"What about Lily?" Sirius asked, pulling Maria's arm.  
  
"I'll take care of her." James answered. The whole common room broke into loud shush noises, and a lot of their looks were directed to James who was still holding Lily.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOT LOOKING AT????" James yelled. Remus had already taken Alison to their dorm, Sirius had taken Maria to the infirmary, and the other gryffindors suddenly, all walked out of the common room together, and Aries, after giving one last hoot, followed his friends out of the room, and left James alone with a fuming Lily.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: WHOA!! I worked hard for this chapter. I'm no genius in writing fighting scenes. The catfight isn't suppose to be all that serious. Anyway, the girls can't stop fighting and the boys can't stop worrying… Uh hum…  
  
Review please! Or I won't update anymore!! Muhaahaha!  
  
*O.o^sCHEm…^o.O*  
  
  
  
P.S:  
  
NicolaPadfoot: honey… be patient please… hehe… I'm really glad that you put me on your favorite's. :) I LOVE YOU!! Hehe… 


	20. After the fight

Chapter XX + After the fight  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you got into a fight with Lily and Allie." Sirius said, shaking his head as he walked to the infirmary with the bloody nosed Maria.  
  
Maria just walked quietly.  
  
"And you left Lily with a black and blue eye, and Alison with scars." Sirius said.  
  
"Hey, Alison gave Lily the blue eye."  
  
"Still." Sirius said, shaking his head again. "I can't believe you girls got into a catfight."  
  
"Is it a crime?" Maria asked in annoyance.  
  
"No, it's just… I don't know. You don't see girls in catfights often." Sirius said. "Unless you count James's fan club trying to attack Lily."  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Maria sulked. "It's their fault. THEY started it with the whole 'let's tell remus our secrets'."  
  
"What IS it that they are talking about, anyway?" Sirius said. "It's been weeks since you three started to fight, and we still don't know what's happening behind it."  
  
Unfortunately, they had reached the infirmary, and was greeted by the horrified Madame Pomfrey. She began fussing about Maria's bloody nose and polka blue dots, talking mostly to her self as she took random potions and gave them to Maria.  
  
"Drink this." Madame Pomfrey instructed. "Hopefully it will clean up your bloody nose."  
  
Maria grimaced as she eyed the foul smelling green, slimy potion.  
  
"Drink it, Maria." Sirius urged. "You don't want to go back with all this blood around your face, do you?"  
  
Maria sighed, held her breath and gulped down the potion.  
  
"Now that's better." Madame Pomfrey said. "Now, about these dots…" Madame Pomfrey conjured a small tube.  
  
"Rub it on all of your body that has dots." Madame Pomfrey said. "It should take about an hour to wear the dots off."  
  
"Okay." Maria said. "Um, can I put it on here?"  
  
"Of course you can dear."  
  
"Um…" Maria blushed. "Sirius, can you wait outside or something?"  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because- I'm going to put this on."  
  
"Well, don't mind me." Sirius said with an innocent grin.  
  
"But-" Maria began. "Just get out and wait for me outside okay?"  
  
"Alright." Sirius grumbled, dragging himself out of the infirmary.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"You really shouldn't have." Remus began, dotting medicine on Alison's scars.  
  
Alison grunted.  
  
"Well, it was good that no one was THAT hurt." Remus said. "Well, so Maria has a bloody nose, and Lily got a black and blue eye, but at least no one died or anything."  
  
Alison kept on grunting.  
  
"Seriously, I don't see what this fight is about." Remus said, shaking his head. "It's really stupid. You guys shouldn't have started it in the first place!"  
  
Grunt.  
  
"You and Lily have been best friends for 5 years already, you have been through a lot together." Remus said. "The fights you two used to had never lasted this long. And you guys always come back apologizing to each other at the same time."  
  
Grunt.  
  
"And Maria… well, she's quite new to us, but I can see she can be very close to both you and Lily. She's been through a lot, and she knows a lot of stuff that… can come in handy."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alison asked, suddenly becoming quite interested.  
  
"Well…" Remus paused. He couldn't just tell Alison that Maria was a seer. "Maria has dreams about Lily and James getting married." Remus blurted.  
  
"Huh?" Alison said. "We all want James and Lily to marry each other some day. Excluding James and Lily's fans."  
  
"No, but… when she dreams about something, it WILL come TRUE…" Remus said carefully.  
  
"What do you mean??" Alison asked.  
  
"She's just one of those people who has visions of the future." Remus said. "It's a gift, I suppose."  
  
"Oh, that's cool!" Alison cried. "My cousin Ariel can do that, man, I envy her!"  
  
"Isn't Ariel the one who can stand upside down on a broomstick?"  
  
"Yes, her. Ariel Johnson. She goes to Salem Academy." Alison paused. "So, what's this again about Maria having visions of Lily and James?"  
  
"Uh, yeah… um, I think she once said something about them marrying each other." Remus said. "And having a child- a boy." He continued, carefully leaving out the other deadly details.  
  
"Really?" Alison asked, her eyes sparkling with this sort of mischief twinkle.  
  
"Well, who knows, they might be snogging right now."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"You okay?" James asked, gazing at the black and blue eyed, slightly injured Lily. "You really shouldn't have fought them."  
  
"Never felt better." Lily said sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest. "Just leave me alone, Potter."  
  
"Alright, but if you need any help, just holler." James said cautiously, scooting farther away from her. He sighed and began flipping through a magazine that was left on the coffee table.  
  
But from the corner of his eye, James was watching Lily.  
  
'She's unbelievably quiet.' James thought. 'She would usually throw insults at me at any time.'  
  
Thinking hard, James scratched the side of his nose. 'She's looking a bit pre-occupied.'  
  
"Stop thinking about them." James said.  
  
"What?" Lily said, tearing herself away from her trance.  
  
"I said, stop thinking about them."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Alison and Maria."  
  
"Oh." Lily answered. "I wasn't thinking of them."  
  
"So you where thinking of somebody else?"  
  
"Yes! N-n-NO!!"  
  
"Yes-no?" James mused, looking at the blushing Lily.  
  
"I WASN'T thinking of anybody." Lily hissed.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Madame Theresa." James said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, even Peter would know you're lying. So who were you thinking of?"  
  
"Nobody." Lily said, straightening her body. "I wasn't thinking of anybody."  
  
"Come on, what's so hard about saying a person's- probably a boy's name to me?" James teased.  
  
"I wasn't-"  
  
"Ah, I see. You were thinking of Bowler, weren't you?"  
  
"No." Lily answered. "I wasn't thinking of HIM."  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE!"  
  
"Oh please!!" Lily huffed, trying to keep a straight face. But she just burst into laughter.  
  
James smiled at the sight of watching Lily laugh. Oh god, she looks so beautiful laughing so … freely…  
  
"Ow." Lily whined suddenly.  
  
"What? What's wrong??"  
  
"My lips were swollen from the fight." Lily pouted. "It hurts when I laugh. But I want to laugh."  
  
"Well, I'll bring you medicine." James said, sitting next to her. Lily looked at him expectedly, while touching her lip.  
  
"Here, suppose to be strawberry flavored or something." James shrugged, handing Lily a tube of medicine he took from the first aid kit he conjured earlier.  
  
"Strawberry?" Lily asked, looking at the tube of cream. She squirted out a small blob of toothpaste-like cream, and rubbed it on her lips. "Yum, me like strawberry."  
  
"Me too." James said, inching his face closer to hers. Lily looked a bit startled seeing the distance between James and she was only a pinky away.  
  
Then James tilted his head and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Funny." Lily remarked, as she pulled away slowly. "My lips don't hurt anymore."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: oOoOh OoOh… ;) oOoH oOoH oOoH… ;)  
  
See, Sirius is just as curious as every one of you. Um, yeah… James and Lily kissed. AGAIN.  
  
Hm, I don't know what else to say. Well, please review, DUH. Or I wont write. Um, YEAH. Bubye… 


	21. Continuing

Chapter XXI +Continuing  
  
  
  
"Let's get some ice cream for celebration!" Sirius cried happily, after Maria had left the infirmary.  
  
"WHAT is there to celebrate for?" Maria asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, we've got an hour left before you're skin turns back to normal." Sirius said. "We should celebrate the fact that it's still blue!"  
  
"And you're still insane." Maria muttered, but followed Sirius to the kitchens anyway.  
  
Sirius did, hear Maria's remark, but just toothily grinned and began to sing "If you're happy and you know it…" complete with hand claps and feet stomps.  
  
Maria shook her head, but her lips were forming a small smile. This boy is just insane.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"I want to ask Maria about it." Alison whined. "I need to, I have to…"  
  
"If you're so desperate then do so." Remus said.  
  
"But I'm not speaking to her, or Lily."  
  
"Then maybe you should just call the fight off."  
  
"No." Alison insisted. "I can't."  
  
"Then you'll never know what's going on."  
  
"But…" Alison began. "I want to know."  
  
"So you should talk to them."  
  
"But…" Alison whined. "I DON'T KNOW!!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
"I still can't believe you boxed Alison and Lily." Sirius said, laughing. "If I have grandchildren, I will tell them the story of today."  
  
"Yes… that is, if you live up to that day." Maria said. "Who knows what I could do to you before that? Maybe you got me really mad and made you unable to have kids."  
  
"Haha. Well, that won't happen. You're as stubborn as Alison and Lily."  
  
"Hm." Maria said. "Imagine Alison running to me, apologizing."  
  
"Yep." Sirius scoffed. "That will be the day James and Lily get together."  
  
"Are you implying that to a never?"  
  
"Nope. Just a maybe in the future."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"You should really stop doing this." Lily muttered, pushing James away for the 5th time that evening. (A/n: wink wink… oh what were they doing?? ;) hehe)  
  
"Sorry." James replied, adjusting his glasses. "I got carried away."  
  
"Okay." Lily said, fanning her face. She was probably as red as a tomato now. "Jam-Potter, please… stop it."  
  
"Just call me James, please?" James pleaded. "Seriously, I'm getting tired of you calling me Potter."  
  
"Alright. James, pleasee… stop it." Lily repeated, covering her face with a sofa pillow.  
  
James let out a big sigh and sat, arms folded, next to Lily.  
  
"What are you doing, what are you thinking!?" Lily asked. "Why are you suddenly doing all these things to me?"  
  
"Well," James began. "I don't know what I'm thinking cause when I'm with you I don't think right."  
  
"Stuff it Romeo." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Enough b.s, just tell me what prank you're playing on me now."  
  
"You think this is all a prank??" James said incredulously. "It's no prank, Lily Evans. Except if you say falling for you is the biggest joke on earth."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily stammered, not believing her ears. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said, I am falling for you." James repeated. "Hard."  
  
"No way, you can't be, um, James." Lily said, laughing nervously. "No way…"  
  
"Is it hard to believe?"  
  
"Dear Lord, of course it is! We've hated each other since FIRST YEAR!!"  
  
"NO, we haven't. We didn't hate each other." James said.  
  
"Well, maybe you didn't but I sure did." Lily snipped. James's face clouded over, a look of hurt pasted on his face. Lily immediately regretted what she had said.  
  
"I see. How could I have been foolish enough to think you could have liked me back." James murmured.  
  
"Listen to me James, You do NOT like me. You must be on some love potion or some sort."  
  
"NO Lily, YOU listen to me. I DO like you."  
  
"NO, you DON'T." Lily said exasperatingly. "You don't, you didn't, and you never will…"  
  
"What makes you think that? Why are you trying to deny this?"  
  
"Because it's the truth," Lily answered. "You. Don't. Like. Me."  
  
"Yeah, I don't like you, I just really love you." James muttered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I can't believe you don't believe me. All right, fine. I'll figure out SOME way to show you that I do." James said, getting up and leaving the common room, leaving Lily in some trance.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Okay, you're coming with me mister." Alison said, pulling Remus's arm.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"To talk to Maria."  
  
"So you're going to apologize?"  
  
"Hell no." Alison replied. "I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Remus sighed. His girlfriend could be so stubborn sometimes.  
  
"Then what are you going to do."  
  
"Ask her about Lily and James, of course."  
  
"But you're not talking to her, so wouldn't it be weird?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't think about that." Alison said. "Oh no. What am I going to do?"  
  
"Apologize." Remus pointed out.  
  
"No!!"  
  
"You'll never know then."  
  
***  
  
Maria and Sirius had just taken bowls and bowls of ice cream from the kitchen, and finished it all in one second. They were now walking back to the common room, Maria's blue spots fading from her skin.  
  
"Get your freak on," Sirius sang. "Get your freak on, get you freak on, get get get get get get your freak on…"  
  
Maria made a face.  
  
"You no like? Ok. I give you another song." Sirius said in a fake Chinese accent. "I like big butts and I cannot lie, u other brotherz can't deny, when a girl walks in with a itty, bitty, waist  
  
and a round thing in ur face u get sprung!"  
  
Maria's face cracked up into a huge grin. "SIRIUS!!"  
  
"Want to pull up tough, cuz u noticed that butt was stuck, beef to the jeans she's wearing  
  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring, oh baby I wanna get wit cha, and take ur pictcha  
  
my homeboys tried 2 warn me, but that butt u got makes me so horny" Sirius sang.  
  
Maria's grin broke into laughter.  
  
"Ooooooo rumple smooth skin, u say u wanna get my benz, well use me use me cuz u ain't that average groupie, I seen her dancing, to hell with romancing, she sweat, wet, she's got it going like a turbo jet…" Sirius sang, jumping up and down. "I'm tired of magazines, seeing flat butts are the thing, cuz the average black man ask him that, she's got 2 pack much back."  
  
Maria was practically on the floor laughing.  
  
"So fellas, YAH! Fellas, YAH! Cuz ur girlfriends got the butt, HELL YAH!" Sirius grinned. "Shake it yah, shake it yah, shake that healthy butt, baby got back!!" Sirius sang, complete with some dancing jigs and shaking his erm, bottom.  
  
"That was an entertaining performance, Mr. Black." A voice behind them quipped.  
  
"Oh! Professor Dumbledore!" Sirius cried, and Maria swore she could see embarrassment on Sirius's face.  
  
"A bit late to be out, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, certainly not sir. It's just 8 o'clock." Sirius answered, grinning widely.  
  
"Well, I suppose so. I was thinking of getting myself a sundae." Dumbledore said, smacking his lips.  
  
"We just did sir. My compliments to the House Elves." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Good Night, Sirius, Maria. I do suggest for you two to get back before curfew." Dumbledore said. "You never know what might happen."  
  
"Of course sir. I am escorting Miss White back to the common room." Sirius said. "Good bye professor!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and turned the corner. Sirius and Maria got back to the common room, surprised to find it packed again.  
  
"Where did James and Lily go?" Sirius asked his little brother Aries.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe in some broom shed…"  
  
"Very funny Aries." Maria said dryly.  
  
"Hey, come on!! Didn't you people SEE James's expression when he said 'I'll take care of Lily'? He's in love." Aries said, grinning toothily.  
  
"How would you know if he's in love?" Sirius scoffed. "You just passed the 'girl's have cooties' age."  
  
"I know, my dear brother. Unlike some of James's idiotic friends." Aries said haughtily.  
  
"HEY! I'm going to tell mum YOU finished the whole apple pie that day when I did!!" Sirius threatened.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, I am so scared." Aries said sarcastically.  
  
Maria began to giggle, god, even his family's insane.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: HEHE!! Dang, I'm getting a writer's block… I don't know what else to write!! Anyway, Hope you lot like it, AND… the answer about the fight will come… soon… so stay… tuned…  
  
*Rhymes!*  
  
Lotsa Love;  
  
sCHEm… 


	22. Presents from one, dates with another...

Chapter XXII + Presents from one, dates with another…  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Lily woke up, feeling groggy.  
  
She stretched her arms and legs, but her fist hit something soft.  
  
"FLOWERS?" Lily screeched, looking at the bouquet of red and white roses on her table.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Lily, WHO are those flowers FROM?" Elle, one of her snobby and annoying roommates squealed.  
  
"I don't know." Lily muttered. There was a card attached to it, and Lily was about to open it.  
  
"Well, open the card!" Christina, Elle's friend, urged.  
  
"That's what I am doing." Lily said sarcastically. "You halfwit." Lily muttered.  
  
"So? Who is it from?" Elle asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I still don't understand why you're denying all this.  
  
With love,  
  
… (You know)  
  
  
  
"Ooh! You know who it is, Lily?" Christina asked.  
  
"No." Lily answered. 'There is no way I am going to tell them who it's from.'  
  
"What's with all this noise?" Alison grumbled. "Some are trying to sleep!"  
  
"Lily's got flowers!" Elle squealed. "It's SO romantic. A secret admirer."  
  
"Oh." Alison replied, going back to sleep.  
  
There was a tapping noise coming from the window, and Lily opened the window to let a school owl fly in, bringing candies.  
  
"Oh my god, Lily! You've got more!!" Christina squealed. "I bet it's from Bowler, I know it is!!"  
  
"I certainly hope not." Lily muttered. She found the card and read it quickly.  
  
  
  
From,  
  
…  
  
  
  
"It's your secret admirer again, isn't it?" Elle shrieked. "Ooh, I agree with Christina! I bet it's Bowler!"  
  
"*Sigh* Lily, you lucky girl!! Todd Bowler is SOOO HOT!" Christina sighed.  
  
"I know!! Oh my god, and he is so sweet!" Elle gushed. "I wished Dennis could do get me these things!"  
  
Dennis, as in Dennis Harvey, was Elle's current boyfriend, which only dated her for her erm, easiness.  
  
"It's not Bowler." Lily sighed. "And if you think Bowler's so hot and sweet why don't you date him?"  
  
"But, He wants you!!" Christina said.  
  
"Whatever. I'm taking a shower." Lily said. "Elle, you are on a diet. Don't touch the chocolates."  
  
"Fine." Elle muttered.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Did you get my present?" James whispered into Lily's ear as he slipped in next to her in the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Yes, I did." Lily answered.  
  
"Well, there's more to come." James grinned.  
  
Lily just ate her oatmeal in silence. Everything James said she answered with a simple nod.  
  
A loud hoot could be heard and the owls began flying into the Great Hall.  
  
After a while, one owl dropped something on Lily's lap. It was a squared wrapped box.  
  
"Open it." James whispered.  
  
Lily reluctantly ripped the wrapping paper. Inside was a velvet blue box, and as she opened the box, it revealed a gorgeous white gold necklace.  
  
"I know it will look good on you." James whispered. "Heck, everything looks good on you."  
  
Lily just stared at the necklace in disbelief.  
  
"Take it. I don't want it." Lily said, shoving the box into James's hands. She got out of her seat and walked out of the great hall, leaving James in despair.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Why isn't it Miss Gryffindor of the year." Someone snarled behind Maria's back as she walked alone to the Charms classroom.  
  
"Excuse me?" Maria said, turning her body. There she met up with Severus Snape and his malicious sneer.  
  
"How have you been doing, Miss Gryffindor?" He smirked, leaning against a walk. "Those Gryffindors treating you well?"  
  
"Yes, they are." Maria said snootily. "In fact, way better than how you and your friends used to treat me."  
  
Snape glared. "You didn't belong with us Slytherins."  
  
"And I'm glad I don't." Maria said coolly, walking away.  
  
"Don't just think you can walk away, White." Snape called out after her.  
  
"Well, I can, and I am." Maria called out.  
  
"B$%#…" Snape muttered.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Hey Lily." Todd Bowler greeted. Lily was sitting in the great hall before lunch.  
  
"Hello." Lily answered, rather obliviously to him.  
  
"Listen, I was wondering…" He started. "Would you like to go out with me again on Friday?"  
  
"Um, I've got a DADA Project." Lily answered. "My partner and I will have to meet up this weekend to talk it over. I'm sorry."  
  
"How bout after that?" Todd said hopefully. "Come on Lily?"  
  
"Uh…" Lily sighed. "I promised to tutor a 3rd year."  
  
"Okay, how bout on Saturday then?"  
  
"Hm…" Lily began. 'S#$@, he's not giving up. Fine, I'll give him one measly date.' "Alright."  
  
"That's great." Todd cried happily. He made a movement to kiss Lily's cheek, but quickly pulled away as he saw the warning glare she had gave him. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Bye," Lily said shortly, continuing doing whatever she was doing.  
  
"Hey Lils." Sirius greeted. He just came into the great hall with Peter. "How's life?"  
  
"Alright, I suppose." Lily answered. "Rather boring."  
  
"It's because you miss your friends. So, take an advice from a man who knows everything, TALK TO THEM." Sirius said knowingly.  
  
"Sirius," Lily began. "First of all, you are NOT the man who knows everything. More like the man who knows nothing."  
  
"Right," Sirius nodded. "Continue."  
  
"Second," Lily huffed. "I do not miss my friends, I can't even CALL them friends anymore, after what they had done."  
  
"Lily, Maria didn't do anything!! And Alison didn't mean it, really." Sirius said. "You should TALK to them."  
  
"No." Lily said stubbornly. "Drop the subject about them, okay?"  
  
"Fine." Sirius answered.  
  
"Anyway, I have a date with Todd Bowler this Saturday." Lily sighed.  
  
"What? You like that git? Are you two, you know, steady?"  
  
"NO!! I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T!" Lily cried. "And we are not going 'steady'! I'd rather DIE!!"  
  
"You sure, cause, he ain't all that bad looking." Sirius remarked, looking at Todd at the Ravenclaw table. (A/N: EW! NO WAY SIRIUS!!)  
  
"SIRIUS! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!" Lily cried.  
  
"Don't worry, I was just kidding you." Sirius answered. "Why don't you like the guy though? I heard many girls are crazy for him. But more are crazy for me."  
  
"Right." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "He's just… I don't know. Kinda creepy, I guess. On the first date he was trying to, uh, kiss me, but I dodged it, and I think he got kinda mad."  
  
"Who wouldn't be able to resist Miss Lillian Aulia Evans?"  
  
"Sock it, Sirius. Anyway, then I always have a feeling that he's looking at me-almost stalking me sometimes." Lily shuddered. "He's so… creepy."  
  
"Okay. Enough about Bowler, I'm almost puking hearing about him." Sirius commented. "Where is lunch anyway? I'm so hungry I can eat a cow!"  
  
"You are always hungry, Si. And, logically, you always eat a cow, beef IS from a cow remember?"  
  
"Okay then, I'm so hungry, I could eat SNAPE!"  
  
"A bit too extreme."  
  
And so lunch came and went, with Sirius and Peter sitting next to Lily in the middle, Remus and Alison on the other corner of the table, and Maria with some 5th years on the other corner.  
  
They were having dessert, peach cobbler, Sirius's favorite. (Actually, Sirius loves anything edible) Lily didn't feel like eating dessert, so she got out of the Hall and went to the library, leaving Sirius (and Peter) with their peach clobber, and leaving Maria and Alison with their fight.  
  
"WHEZ JAMSHEZ?" Sirius said, mouth full with food. (Translation: Where's James?")  
  
"AIF DUNNO. MABE WIF A GUH." Peter answered. (Translation: I dunno. Maybe with a girl)  
  
"OUH… HIR HE COMEZ." Sirius said, pointing to the direction James was coming from. (Translation: Oh, Here he comes)  
  
As James started to walk to the Gryffindor table, he had to pass the Hufflepuff table. Tina Mclain had practically jumped on him, causing him to push her off and continue to walk to the table.  
  
"Funny. I thought James liked her." Sirius said. Peter shook his head. "NO, he didn't."  
  
"Hey people." James said, sitting down in Lily's empty seat.  
  
"You only get dessert." Sirius said. "Of course you can nick some food later in the kitchens. But it isn't like you to miss a meal."  
  
"Yeah well, I was doing stuff…"  
  
"Oh, what kind of stuff?"  
  
"Uh," James said, biting his lower lip. "Thinking."  
  
"Really? About what, a girl?" Sirius said excitedly. "Who is it now, Jamsie?"  
  
"Shut up, Siri.. I wasn't thinking about a girl.' James said haughtily.  
  
"OKAY2." Sirius said. "By the way, you're sitting in Lily's seat."  
  
"SO?" James said in a superior voice.  
  
"Ooh yeah! I've got new, hot, juicy gossip, fresh from the oven…" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"You sound just as bad as the Hufflepuff girls."  
  
"Hey, I date 'em, couldn't blame me if they rubbed on me." Sirius protested. "Anyway- yeah, gossip. Lily beans scored another date with Bowler."  
  
That caused James to spit out his food.  
  
"Pardon?" James croaked. "I believe I had heard wrong."  
  
"Nope. Bowler begged her for another date, I say. Lily thinks he's creepy."  
  
"Oh." James answered. "Why Bowler, of all people? Why couldn't she say no?"  
  
"He begged her, on his knees, probably. Since when do you care who she dates?"  
  
"I never did." James answered.  
  
"UH huh…" Sirius said, not looking quite convinced.  
  
  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Hah, my internet's messed up again (hehe…I use it too much!) and it's coming back on the 15th… (yes, just like last month) which is… another 8 days… (whoa, I don't know if I could survive… can you?) I'm probably going to make my friend Ld VLd (a.k.a Maria White!) update this for me… hehe… yes, she will do it for me… AND… guess what, ladies and gentlemen! I'm at home, alone, on a Friday, internet-less, with the cold, writing this note to all you people!! Haha! How sad could I get? (just kidding, I love writing, but I'm sick now and internet-less, now that's very depressing for me!)  
  
^*^Okay, is James SERIOUS about this? Well, only one-way to find out. I know you lot are still wondering what the fight is about… I promise, it will be revealed… later on! And about Maria and Sirius, uhh… do you guys really think they should hook up? Hehe! Okay! Thanks for reading, now you've gotta REVIEW!!) 


	23. The Eventful Hogsmeade trip

Chapter XXIII + The eventful Hogsmeade trip  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remus, let's go to Hogsmeade this weekend!" Alison squealed. "Please please please?"  
  
"I'm going with the guys- you can come though!" Remus said.  
  
"Is Lily or Maria going to be there?" Alison asked.  
  
"I don't know about Maria, but I know that Lily has a date."  
  
"A date, heh?" Alison smirked. "With who?"  
  
"Todd Bowler." Remus answered. "Lily told Sirius who told James who told Peter who told me."  
  
"Right." Alison said, rolling her eyes. "But she doesn't even like him."  
  
"Well, I don't know. You haven't been hanging out with her for… almost 2 months, Allie, you don't know maybe something changed."  
  
"Oh my god," Alison said. "If something happened, Lily should've told me. After all, I am her best friend!"  
  
"It's a bit hard since you two are FIGHTING." Remus pointed out.  
  
"Oh, right. Damn." Alison muttered. "But You will go to Hogsmeade with me, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course sweetie." Remus answered, smiling.  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Do you wanna go to Three Broomsticks?" Todd asked Lily later that week, while they were walking on the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Uh… sure." Lily replied, shrugging.  
  
So they walked awkwardly to Three Broomsticks, with Todd trying his best to hold Lily's hand or wrap his arms around her waist WITHOUT getting snapped or smacked.  
  
Lily walked into Three Broomsticks first, the door tinkling behind her. She almost let the door close in Todd's face, but luckily Todd held it open for himself.  
  
Lily scanned the bar, it was jam packed with Hogwarts students. She spotted the Marauder's instantly, and almost made a move to join Sirius, James, Peter and… Maria.  
  
"Let's sit over here." Todd said, pulling her to sit down in a table that was only 2 tables away from the Marauder's table. Lily knew they were watching her, she could feel their eyes boring through the back of her head.  
  
"So, what do you want to order?" Todd asked as a waitress approached them. "My treat."  
  
"Butterbeer." Lily answered.  
  
"2 butterbeers." Todd said to the waitress. The waitress nodded and left them.  
  
"Uh, Todd? It's alright, I brought my own money." Lily said.  
  
"My," Todd said. "Most girls usually make me buy them drinks."  
  
'Uh huh… right…' Lily thought sarcastically. But before she blurted the same words she had been thinking, she said, in a rather superior voice, "I'm not most girls."  
  
"I can see that." Todd said, grinning widely.  
  
'Oh Boy…' Lily thought wearily. 'Okay. I know he's a nice person, he's not that boring, but something's not right with this boy.' Lily said, studying Todd's face. 'Maybe it's the hair. The hair makes him look like James-er, Potter. Just the color. Though Potter's hair is black, his is just dark brown. And Potter's is unruly, his is slick. Um, his eyes are blue, while Potter's are brown. A really nice shade of brown. Kind of like milk chocolate brown. Damn, so delicious-'  
  
"Lily," Todd mused. "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Am I?" Lily asked without a trace of embarrassment. "Sorry."  
  
Todd had taken in too much of that, he thought Lily was actually interested in him, but she was just playing hard to get.  
  
'I knew she would fall for me.' Todd thought. 'I'm going to win that bet, I'm going to-'  
  
"2 butterbeers!" Madame Rosmerta said, approaching them. "Why hello Lily! Who's this young lad with you today?"  
  
"Uh, Rosie, this is Todd." Lily said.  
  
"Hello Todd!" Madame Rosmerta said. Todd simply nodded at her. "Funny, why aren't you sitting with the boys today? James getting on your nerves again?" She asked, grinning.  
  
"Er- Yeah, you could say so." Lily shrugged, not wanting to bring up the feud between her, Alison and Maria.  
  
"Nah, don't take it too seriously. James is a joker, of course. But I do agree with Remus and Sirius."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"That James secretly likes you." Madame Rosmerta said, smiling. Lily felt herself blush deeply. "Well, I've got to serve other customers, see you Lily!" Rosie said, winking.  
  
'Oh why why why am I blushing…' Lily thought. 'Why is my face getting redder and redder and oh I'm probably as red as a boiled tomato now.'  
  
Todd, on the other hand, had taken an instant dislike for Madame Rosmerta after what she had just said to Lily. How could that women say that, couldn't she see that he was Lily's DATE, not POTTER?  
  
He was watching Lily, who seemed to be a bit spaced out. She had her lips pressed together in a shy pucker. She looked rather flushed- Oh NO! Does Lily Evans LIKE James Potter?  
  
"Lily," Todd said. "Do you want to go? I want to show you something."  
  
"Um, I didn't finish my drink yet." Lily answered rather distractedly.  
  
"Come on Lily." He urged.  
  
"Oh alright." Lily sighed, picking up her purse. Todd smiled and pulled her arm out of Three Broomsticks, leaving a pair of eyes watching them leave in curiosity.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Boy, this week was boring." Maria said, sipping her butterbeer. "Boring, boring, boring…"  
  
"You know WHY it was boring?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, don't start on that whole fight crap." Maria snorted.  
  
"Damn, I was just going to say…"  
  
"Hey look, it's Lily and Bowler." Peter said, pointing towards the door.  
  
Immediately James looked up, finding his favorite red head being led by Todd Bowler.  
  
"She's with HIM?" Maria asked. "WHEN did this HAPPEN?"  
  
"See, you're a bit slow," Sirius sighed. "He asked her out again. She claims they're not serious."  
  
"Of course, since you are." Peter squeaked. "Ha, ha…" He laughed.  
  
Silence… everyone else in the table was watching Lily, especially James who had been quiet most of the day.  
  
"Heh… heh…" Peter slowed down. Fine, DON'T laugh at my joke.  
  
"She's looking here!" Maria whispered loudly. Immediately the 3 heads that have been watching her quickly looked away.  
  
"Why did she agree to go," Maria wondered. "I thought she didn't like him."  
  
"Dunno. She did say that he begged her to go or something." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Begged? Ah, that girl's just bullshitting. Maybe she really likes him or-"  
  
"No, Maria, sweetie, we all know that Lily's love is reserved for James." Sirius pointed out, hoping to get a smack on the head from his best friend.  
  
But James didn't. Maria just gave Sirius a look, Peter just snorted, and James was… he was deep in thought.  
  
"They're sitting near us." Maria muttered. "We could eavesdrop."  
  
"Maria, shame on you." Sirius said. "That's not a good thing to do. What we should do is, eavesdrop."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes while Sirius was laughing to himself.  
  
"Er, right, Padfoot." James said, looking uneasily at him.  
  
"I can't hear them talking." Maria whispered.  
  
"Use that charm… oh, that spell… man, how do you do that spell…" Sirius said, smacking his head. "Think… think…damn, we need Lily's brain for these kind of stuff…"  
  
"They're ordering… okay, now they're just talking… ugh, I don't like Bowler's smile…" Maria muttered.  
  
"Rosie's with them… she's saying something… Lily's blushing. Bowler doesn't look so happy, hmm… Okay, Rosie left…" Sirius said, as if he was commentating a quidditch match.  
  
"It's no fun, we can't hear them." Maria whined. "They're just talking now."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever, I can ask Lily about it later." Sirius said, leaning in his seat. "She'll tell me."  
  
"No fair!!" Maria whined.  
  
"I'll tell you after, don't worry sweetie." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Don't forget to tell me, Padfoot." Peter squeaked.  
  
"Oh yeah, alright." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Hey hey! I think they're leaving." James said in a shushed voice. "Uh, yeah, they are."  
  
Sirius tilted his face to watch them. "I wonder where they're going."  
  
James stood up. "I don't like the look on his face." And left the table, heading for the door.  
  
"PRONGS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING??" Sirius screamed.  
  
James just waved his hand, running out the door.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Let's go." Todd said, taking Lily's hand and leading her towards a small alley.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lily asked.  
  
"Surprise." Todd said mysteriously.  
  
"I don't deserve any surprises." Lily replied bluntly.  
  
"Oh," Todd said. 'Girls usually like the idea of surprises.' Todd thought. "Of course you do."  
  
"No, I don't." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Yes, you do." Todd said exasperatingly. "Come on…" He said, pulling her towards a wall.  
  
"Why are we here again?" Lily asked. She knew it wasn't a very intelligent question.  
  
Todd seemed to get rather annoyed, as his grip of Lily's hand tighten. "I have a surprise for you, remember?  
  
"Right." Lily answered. She was looking around the alley, it was muddy and very dirty. Suddenly she felt herself being pinned to the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked alarmingly.  
  
"Ssh, Lily, ssh…" Todd said, grinning… evilly. He was bringing his face closer to Lily's, his blue eyes looking at her in menace. Lily let out a small gasp, and Todd kissed her lips-hard. He wasn't at all soft, especially since his lips were dry and chapped. And one hand of his was gripping her hand, the other one holding her shoulders. Lily tried her best to push him away, but Todd was way stronger than her. Lily felt his tongue trying to part her lips-and felt disgusted. She was having some trouble breathing. She tried with all her might to struggle away from his arms, but it made him hold her even tighter. Then, Lily kicked.  
  
She kicked him right in the shins, making him tumble backwards. Her eyes were flashing with fury, hurt, … but Todd's eyes. Todd's eyes had some evil glint in it.  
  
"Feisty…" Todd growled, holding her shoulders. "I like that."  
  
Lily screamed right before he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING????" Somebody yelled, running towards them. Todd, being the dumb*** he is, pulled away and looked at the speaker. It was James Potter, fist clenched, eyes flashing murderously.  
  
Todd didn't say anything, he was about to open his mouth when James punched his jaw.  
  
Lily shrieked in surprise, backed away slightly as Todd crouched, holding his jaw. He then looked up at James, who was in position.  
  
"Potter," Todd growled. "WHAT are you doing here?"  
  
"To beat the **** out of you." James replied coolly, punching Bowler's nose. James had punched him really hard, because Todd was crouching again, holding his bloody nose.  
  
"Lily," James said, turning to her. "Come on…" He grabbed the shocked Lily and dragged her to away from the alley.  
  
"Potter." Lily said, catching her breath. James had ran from the place, while pulling Lily's hand, so Lily had to run too. "What did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" James asked, ignoring her question. He was caressing her cheek, looking very concerned.  
  
"Potter, OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT!!" Lily yelled, yanking James's hand off her cheek. "Oh, goody, Potter to the rescue. He just saved me. He's my hero." Lily said sarcastically. "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"  
  
"But Lily-"  
  
"YOU THINK I'LL FALL FOR YOU IF YOU 'SAVE' ME? THAT'S PATHETIC!" Lily screamed. She shot him a glare, and ran off in huff.  
  
"Girls." James muttered, watching her run away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Er, I wonder where Jamsie went." Sirius said.  
  
"Probably went to follow Lily." Maria said. "He likes her."  
  
"How do you know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Er…" Maria said, glancing at her shoes. It was a bit dirty, she would have to clean it later. "He… told me?"  
  
"He told you but not ME??" Sirius whined. "Am I his best friend, even?"  
  
"Um, yeah, you are?" Maria said. Oh no, she shouldn't have said about James liking Lily.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"Sirius, calm down. He was embarrassed … he didn't want you all to make fun of him, tease him…"  
  
"We wont do that!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, really?" Maria said dryly.  
  
"Well, maybe, once… twice…" Sirius said, shrugging. "His whole life."  
  
"Yeah well… now you know." Maria said.  
  
"I knew all along he liked her but…" Sirius said, starting to grumble.  
  
"Yeah yeah, let's get out of here." Maria said, standing up. "Come on Peter, Sirius. Chop chop."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Sirius said, dropping a few coins on the table. "Bye Rosie!"  
  
"Bye guys!" Madame Rosmerta called.  
  
Maria and Peter shyly nodded at Madame Rosmerta, and followed Sirius out the place.  
  
As they walked outside, they headed towards the shopping area. They were passing some stores, glancing in a few stores they think Lily or James might have been in.  
  
"Why, if it isn't the Gryffindor crowd." Someone said greasily, making them stop in their tracks.  
  
"I smell something greasy." Sirius said, sniffing. "Must be Snape."  
  
"You'd make a good dog." Snape said, sneering. Sirius on the other hand, looked quite proud.  
  
"What do you want Snape?" Maria asked wearily.  
  
"I wanted to have a small chit chat with you." Snape said, smiling maliciously.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't." Maria shrugged, turning away.  
  
"Wait a second, missy." Snape said, holding her shoulder.  
  
"Let go of her." Sirius ordered.  
  
"What if I don't?" Snape asked, as he draped his arm around Maria's shoulders.  
  
"GET… YOUR… HANDS… OFF… ME!" Maria spluttered.  
  
"I can see you're quite the ladies' man, you can make her stutter." Sirius said sarcastically. "Now get your slimy hands off of her."  
  
"I repeat, what if I don't?" Snape asked.  
  
"Then I'll make you." Sirius said, shoving Snape.  
  
Snape tumbled backwards, narrowing his eyes at Sirius. The two were glaring dangerously at each other, growling, and fists clenched-  
  
"Is there a problem boys?" Madame Malkin, asked, hurrying towards them.  
  
"No." Snape said, straightening his body. "No problem at all." He then left the fuming Sirius, the irritated Maria, and the scared Peter standing motionless in their place.  
  
"Alright." Madame Malkin answered, looking at Snape rather weirdly. "You three should get back to Hogwarts, it's getting a bit late."  
  
"I suppose we should." Maria said, dragging Sirius and Peter back to the castle.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: Finally!! Ff.net starting to work again. Good, now stay like that!! (  
  
Wee! I had a LONG week. Stupid school. Yes, I still have it. Exams are a week away. I'm dying… dying…dying… I've still got 5 projects to do for next week. I didn't even start studying yet!! AGH!! WHAT to do… what to do… I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. I envy you lot who's already waking up at noon everyday. :'(  
  
Well, some stuff happened in this chapter. Ngeh… ^^ Hope you all liked it. Review please… or I wouldn't know what you think about it. The story's coming to an end, I suppose a few more chapters will do… we'll see…  
  
HuGS&kiSsEs * sCHEm…  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!! Hehe… I love you people!! :) 


End file.
